Sorrows and joys of life
by LadyArtaith
Summary: Tras 5 años viviendo en la aldea sin verle, Rin decide volver de nuevo junto él. Sin embargo el Daiyoukai es mucho más frío y severo que como lo recordaba y le pondrá las cosas muy dificiles para hacerle cambiar de opinión. ¿Logrará Rin aguantar?
1. Prólogo

Bueno, No sé muy bien como empezar... No sé si debo presentarme, presentar la historia que a continuación leereís, daros las gracias por estár aquí leyendo etc... Asi que bueno... Aquí os dejo el Epilogo sin más preambulo! =D  
**¡Espero de corazón que os guste!** ~

Nya Nya ~~

Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo del fic no me pertencen. Pertenecen a la fabulosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

_Prólogo_

Un halcón que jamás había visto llegó a la halconería de palacio justo antes de que el pequeño youkai se fuera a entregar las misivas a su amo. Exasperado por que ya estaba tardando más de lo que debería esperó inquieto a que el halconero sacara el mensaje que la ave transportaba entre sus patas y con una leve reverencia por parte del youkai encargado del animal la recibió impacientemente.

En cuanto tuvo la última carta entre sus patas, el youkai echó a correr desesperadamente a través los enormes jardines de su dueño para llegar en cuanto antes. Esa mañana a la hora del desayuno pesar de que su amo lo disimulara con su típica frialdad, el sirviente pudo notar enseguida que su señor estaba muy enfadado y, si ese era el caso, lo mejor era hacer las cosas bien y no molestarlo.

Mientras corría lo más rápido que sus cortas patas le permitían se fijó por casualidad en la caligrafía de la ultima carta que acaba de recibir.

Mal echo por su parte.

En cuanto el youkai distinguió aquella clara y bella caligrafía quedó tan impactado que tropezó con su traje y cayó al suelo dejando caer también las otras cartas y misivas. Al levantar la cabeza y ver lo sucedio el youkai pegó un tal grito de terror que hasta los guardías y sirvientes que estaban por los al rededores fueron enseguida hacía él para ver lo que ocurria. Este no les hizo ni el menor caso, se levantó del suelo, recogió todos los papeles escampados por el patio, incluyendo la carta que le provocó aquella estupefacción y continuó corriendo una vez más. No le hizo ninguna falta leer aquellas delicadas letras para saber de quien era.

Sin duda alguna era una carta de _ella_ para amo_. _

¿Y ahora que hacía? Sabía perfectamente que su señor no quería leer _sus_ cartas. ¿Y si se enfadaba más todavía cuando se la entregase? ¿Y si lo mandaba castigar por aquella falta? ¡O peor! ¡¿Y si lo mandaba matar? Con lo enfadado que estaba ese día no le extrañaría que le ocurriese eso.

_Todo ésta situación es por culpa de aquella niña tonta y descerebrada_, pensó con disgusto.

¡Por qué la muchacha no entendía de una vez por todas que su señor no quería tener nada que ver con ella!

Tendría que haberlo entendido desde hacía ya cinco malditos años. Habían dejado de visitarla sin ningún tipo de aviso y además habían dejado también de enviarle regalos o de responder sus cartas. Siempre que recibían una carta por su parte, el amo la quemaba o las rompía sin ningún miramiento, sin leerla, sin inmutarse tan siquiera. Pero la culpa tampoco era de su señor si no la chica. ¿Cómo es que a pesar de no recibir nunca una respuesta seguía enviándole cartas?. ¿Qué ganaba con ello? El pequeño youkai negó con la cabeza. Tendría que haber entendido desde hacía ya años que no iban a volver, que nunca más se volverían a ver, que ellos ya no eran ni tan siquiera conocidos.

Con la carta entre sus manos travesó todo el palacio de Sud a Norte esquivando a guardas y sirvientes hasta que finalmente, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, llegó frente a las puertas que daban a las estancias de su señor.

Cogiendo una bocanada de aire para calmarse y para prepararse por lo que le esperaba picó a la puerta dos veces y, tras esperar unos eternos segundos, abrió la puerta con cuidado sin tan siquiera obtener el permiso de su amo.

El Daiyoukai del oeste, estaba sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio revisando un montón de documentos al fondo de la gigantesca alcoba. En cuanto entró el vasallo, este tan siquiera levantó la cabeza para recibirlo como era habitual en él. Siguió en su misma pose leyendo aquel pergamino fijamente con aire implacable.

El pequeño youkai ya sabía de sobras como era su amo así que sin sentirse molesto ni nada parecido se mantuvo a un lado de la puerta y esperó de forma muy quieta hasta que su amo le dirigiese la palabra.

No fue sólo al cabo de diez largo minutos que el youkai mayor levantó la cabeza y observó a su vasallo con una mirada fría y severa.

– ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó al fin.

– Mi señor, le traigo su correspondencia. - Le respondió el pequeño mientras hacía una reverencia.

– Traela aquí.

El pequeño youkai travesó la habitación con paso vacilante hasta el escritorio de su señor y una vez ahí fue presentando y dejando sobre la mesa las cartas que había recibido hasta que sólo quedó una. El sirviente calló de repente observando atentamente aquella carta. ¿Debía o no entregársela?

– ¿Y bien?

Al levantar la mirada y ver como su amo lo observaba fijamente con una mirada fría y serena un inexplicable escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

– Esta carta es d-de...de la mu-muchacha amo. - Tartamudeó mientras hacía otra reverencia.

Estuvo con la mirada baja durante varios largos segundos en espera de una respuesta por parte de su señor pero, al ver que este no hacía ningún ruido volvió a levantar la cabeza temeroso. Y con la vista de nuevo fijada en su amo pudo ver como él volvía a leer aquel pergamino totalmente indiferente a todo.

A pesar del miedo que lo había carcomido hacía unos instantes, en el fondo, se esperó aquella reacción; indiferencia total. Pero aún así. Aunque supiera como reaccionaría no pudo evitar sentir una enorme pena por la muchacha.

– Señor... - se aventuró a llamarlo. - ¿Qu-Qué quiere que haga? ¿Me deshago de la carta?

– Dejala junto con las demás. Me encargaré yo mismo de ella. Vete. - Respondió el amo

El youkai hizo una ultima reverencia a su amo y salió rápidamente de la recamara. Pero no salió sin antes echar un último vistazo a la carta y sentir una vez más lastima por la joven que un día fue su compañera de viaje.

* * *

Bueno, aquí se acaba este prólogo raro que en realidad no significa nada. ¿O si? e_e

En fin de todos modos espero que este mini-principio os haya gustado y que sigais leyendo el resto de la historia. Una vez más, **mil y una gracias por pasaros a leer** y nah! Ya nos veremos en el proximo capitulo que no sé cuando publicaré =D

**EDIT**: En realidad gracias a unos comentarios me acabo de dar cuenta de que la he cagado mucho! XD Burra de mi en vez de poner Prólogo voy y pongo lo contrario x_x Lo siento mucho por la confusión. Y también siento haberla borrado para volverla a publicar de nuevo xD Soy demasiodo negada con estas cosas! En fin... después de mis mil y un preripecias para cambiar 4 burradas sin mças os digo: Gracias por haberme avisado! =D

Sayonara a Todos! ~

_Nya Nya, LadyArtaith ~ _


	2. Nostalgia y amigos

Hola! Una vez más vuelvo a estar aquí con el segundo capitulo! weee ~~

Siento haber tardado un poquitin xD **Espero que os guste**! =)

Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo del fic no me pertencen. Pertenecen a la fabulosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

_una semana después*,_

Sentada en lo alto de una pequeña colina que estaba un poco más allá de la aldea y sus campos de cultivo la joven contempló con un aire tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa, como el sol se iba ocultado tras las montañas que se podían ver a lo lejos.

La oscuridad de la noche empezaba a ganar cada vez más terreno mientras que los tonos rojizos del ocaso se intensificaban en un último intento de iluminar el mundo conforme el gran astro se iba ocultando.

Los pocos rayos rojizos que aún permanecían, iluminaban el paisaje de su alrededor con tonos anaranjados. Las siluetas de los arboles eran altas, esbeltas y tan negras que le imponían respeto a pesar de que sabía que no le harían ningún mal. La hierva de los montes y los campos de cultivo cogían un color anaranjado que le encantaba y las pocas nubes teñidas de rosa que flotaban pasivamente por el cielo parecían tener por si mismas una luz clara. Entonces, mientras observaba aquel majestuoso paisaje, la joven supo de ante mano que algo malo le ocurriría; se sentiría mal.

Y en efecto así fue.

Un sentimiento nostálgico y melancólico le oprimió el pecho tan fuerte que era como si le hubiesen dado buen golpe. No intentó alejar aquel sentimiento de si misma pensando en cosas agradables no. Más bien lo contrario. Sin saber muy bien el porque, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Su sonrisa fue substituida por una mueca que se debatía entre tristeza y decepción y sus ojos, grandes y claros ya no contemplaban las vistas si no que observaban fijamente su kimono ya que, todo aquello; los paisajes, los colores y etc.. le hacía recordar con demasiada precisión imágenes vividas junto a él.

Pero aún así, a pesar de la tristeza, la nostalgia y el dolor que corrompía su corazón, la joven se mantuvo erguida como si de una autentica dama se tratase puesto que, en cuanto él llegase, quería estar perfecta para darle una bienvenida digna de su rango. Al fin y al cabo, ya había madurado. Ya no era aquella niña que estaba en peligro constantemente. Ahora era mayor y por lo tanto, sabía como comportarse y también, lo más importante, sabía como defenderse a si misma para no causarle más problemas. Sin duda alguna, ese día era muy especial; él, tarde o temprano, la vendría a buscar y volvería vivir todo aquello una vez más.

Por otra parte ese día no era sólo especial porque vendría a buscarla si no que también, aquel día ya se hacía mayor literalmente. La joven cumplía ni más ni menos que sus 16 años, la edad en la que una joven pasaba a ser una adulta. Y justamente como se trataba de aquella ocasión, se visitó con el último regalo que él le dio estando completamente segura de que le agradaría; un Tsukesage blanco.

El Tsukesage, estaba echo a partir de un suave y delicado algodón que le abrigaba lo suficiente para estar ahí sentada esperándole mientras anochecía. Estaba adornado con flores de un rosa pálido y un rojos intenso junto con algunas ramitas de cerezo bordadas en el hombro derecho y al final de las mangas.

Sin duda alguna, como aquel día era tan especial vendría a por ella, la vería adulta y preciosa y, sin dudarlo, se la llevaría junto a él como en los viejos tiempos.

O al menos... Eso es lo que quería pensar.

El sol se había ocultado por completo hacía ya varios minutos. Ya no había rastro alguno de aquella luz anaranjada del ocaso que iluminaba los pastos y los cultivos, ni tampoco estaban aquellas nubes rosas con luz propia. Sólo oscuridad.

Se quedó ahí, quieta y recta como una estatua sin ningún rayo que le proporcionara un poco de esperanza. Sola. Sola entre la fría oscuridad de una noche de invierno.

Detrás suyo oyó como unos pasos tranquilos y despreocupados subían la colina en dirección suya. Cogió unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para calmarse y para empujar toda aquella melancolía y tristeza hasta lo más fondo de su ser y esperó a que aquellos pasos llegaran junto a ella.

– Hola.

– Hola Kagome-san – le respondió la joven mientras le sonreía a modo de saludo.

– Ya es tarde para estar aquí arriba y sola ¿no crees Rin-chan?... Vamos, – dijo mientras se agachaba para estar a la par de ella – todos te estamos esperando.

– Me gustaría esperarle un poco más... - respondió la joven con una sonrisa mientras miraba a lo lejos - A lo mejor habrá tenido algún contratiem...

– Me temo que él no va a venir – Le interrumpió apenada por ser ella quien tuviese que abrirle los ojos a la joven de una vez por todas. – No responde tus cartas ni tampoco te ha venido a ver desde hace años. Rin-chan por favor... No me gusta verte así, sé que te debe doler pero tienes que hacerte la idea de que él no va a volver nunca más.

– Pero Kagome-san, hoy cumplo 16 años, ¡ya soy una mujer! No veo por que no puede estar aquí. – Dijo la joven mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a amenazar con salir. – Ya soy una mujer... -volvió a repetir - Puedo defenderme yo misma y puedo viajar libremente donde me plazca ya que no tengo a nadie que me espere en algún lugar en concreto. Sesshomaru-sama me dejó aquí para estar con los humanos. Bien, ¡lo he estado haciendo durante 8 años.! Y ahora que ha pasado todo este tiempo estoy segura de que Sesshomaru-sama va a venir para llevarme junto a él y junto a Jaken-sama. – Mientras Rin hablaba no pudo retener más aquellas amargas lágrimas.- Estoy segura de que lo hará...

Cuando el Daiyoukai la había dejado en la aldea junto con la anciana Kaede, la guerra contra Naraku había terminado ya y Rin tan sólo tenía 8 años. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en querer quedarse pero tras la promesa que le había echo de ir a visitarla de vez en cuando, no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar quedarse. Vivir en la aldea no estaba tan mal como la joven creía. La gente, a diferencia de los hombres del pueblo donde nació, la trataban como a una más. Tenía muchos amigos con los que jugar y también tenía a la anciana Kaede, a Kagome y la exterminadora Sango que le enseñaron todo tipo de cosas como a luchar tanto con arco como con katana y ha reconocer plantas venenosas o curativas. Los días los pasaba de forma tranquila y rutinaria estudiando y entrenando pero aún así era feliz junto con sus nuevos amigos. Y lo era más aún cuando Sesshomaru y Jaken la visitaban y le traían regalos.

Pero aquellas visitas que tanto le encantaban sólo duraron 3 años.

En cuanto la joven cumplió sus 11 años Sesshomaru le hizo una visita muy extraña, para empezar el Daiyoukai estuvo mucho más frío que de costumbre y Jaken por su parte mucho más nervioso y, en segundo lugar, le trajo un montón de regalos que sólo le servirían para más adelante, como su actual Tsukesage. La joven no supo interpretar el profundo significado que tuvo aquella visita hasta que pasaron dos largos años sin saber nada de él. Desde aquel día, no lo volvió a ver nunca más.

Pero eso no la desanimó, seguramente el Daiyoukai tendría algún motivo para ausentarse durante tanto tiempo. Así pues, convencida de aquello, cada mes se dedicaba a escribirle una larga carta contandole todo lo que hacía o había aprendido y también, le suplicaba, por así decirlo, que viniera a visitarla. Pero nunca hubo respuesta.

– Rin chan... No llores por favor. – Dijo la joven mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos y a la vez maldecía mentalmente a su "cuñado". – Sesshomaru no merece tus lágrimas. Ven... Tu misma lo has dicho, ya eres toda una mujer ¿y sabes? Nos tienes a nosotros; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, las pequeña gemelas que te adoran, Satsuki, Yusei, Shippo, Kohaku... ¿No eres feliz con todos nosotros?

– Ya sabes que si... Os quiero mucho a todos pero yo...Siento que me falta algo.

– Olvidate de él Rin-chan y llena ese vacío con algo que tengas a tu alcance. Aprende a conservar su recuerdo como una época de tu vida pasada en la que fuiste muy feliz. No en una amarga nostalgia. Ven, hoy estás realmente preciosa – Dijo mientras ayudaba a Rin a levantar la del suelo y cambiaba de tema radicalmente para no herir más a la pequeña. – Secate esas lágrimas y vamos a impresionar a todos con tu hermoso aspecto ¿Si?

La joven asintió avergonzada por su actuación hacía la miko. Miró una vez más hacía el oscuro bosque que estaba a los pies de la colina y con una sensación que le oprimía el pecho bajó la colina junto con su amiga a paso tranquilo sin decirse nada más.

A esas horas los caminos principales de la aldea estaban completamente desiertos puesto que todos los agricultores habían vuelto ya a sus hogares junto a su familia y el fuego que les proporcionaba un método para resguardarse de aquel frío invernal.

A pocos pasos de llegar frente la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Rin oyó unas animadas voces que discutían dentro de la cabaña.

En cuanto logró distinguir las voces de Inuyasha y de Shippo esbozó una gran sonrisa que remplazó e hizo olvidar aquella tristeza. Aquellos dos, a pesar de los años que habían pasado juntos seguían peleándose como de costumbre.

Kagome tenía razón. Si que tenía a alguien.

Tenía unas grandes amistades que siempre estarían ahí para protegerla, animarla, apoyarla y cualquier otra cosa en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué se ponía en aquel lamentable estado por un frío youkai que tan siquiera la venía a visitar desde hacía ya cinco años? Ahora si que tenía vergüenza.

_Tendré que seguir el consejo de Kagome-san_, pensó mientras caminaban hasta llegar delante de la puerta. Le recordaría como parte de su infancia y viviría el presente siendo feliz junto con sus amigos.

Una vez más, o al menos eso pensaba.

La cortina de la cabaña se levantó y bajo ella estaba un hombre que le trajo a la cabeza un montón de recuerdos que minutos atrás se prometió a si misma que sólo serían simples recuerdos.

Su pelo plateado y la mirada ambarina le recordó tanto a su...

Él bufó exasperado.

- Te confundes una vez más Rin - le dijo el joven de pelo plateado.

Y por arte de magia Rin pareció despertar del encantamiento que había creado su propia mente. Él no era él. Era Inuyasha

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho Inuyasha-san! - exclamó como pudo muerta de vergüenza. - Que tonta soy... - Esto lo dijo a modo de susurro como si se lo dijese a ella misma, pero tanto Inuyasha como Kagome lo escucharon.

- Tranquilizate Rin. No pasa nada - Dijo el hanyou con una sonrisa.

Pero ambas mujeres sabían que aquella sonrisa no era ni más ni menos que una apariencia puesto que en el fondo el hanyou odiaba a su medio hermano hasta la propia muerte. Estuviese presente o no aquel desgraciado siempre tenía que provocar problemas alrededor suyo. En cuanto lo viese le pegaría una buena paliza de parte de aquella disgustada joven.

- Venga Rin-chan, vamos a dentro con todos o aquí nos helaremos. -le animó Kagome.

Rin asintió y entró en la cabaña seguida solamente por Kagome.

Inuyasha por su parte no entró a la cabaña si no que se fue corriendo hasta el bosque de las afueras de la aldea y no volvió hasta al cabo de una hora y con un puño ensangrentado.

En cuanto ella entró, siete pares de ojos se posaron inmediatamente en ella. Entonces tras un pequeño silencio todos empezaron a gritar animados y muy descoordinados "felicidades Rin-chan" y la fiesta empezó sin más.

Ella por su parte esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas y, dejando atrás aquel delicado tema acerca de Sesshomaru que tanto la apenaba, se sentó entre Miroku y Kohaku y se unió a la fiesta con los demás.

Todos reunidos apretujados en aquella diminuta cabaña, pasaron la noche comiendo y hablando animadamente. Inuyasha y Shippo siguieron discutiendo el tema que habían tenido que dejar a medias. Kohaku y Miroku hablaban entre ellos como si la joven no estuviese entre ellos dos y como si fuesen ajenos también, a los gritos de Inuyasha y el joven Kitsune. Kaede, a pesar del cansancio que ya llevaba encima, jugaba con los hijos de del hoshi y la taijiya y Rin por su parte escuchaba las historias que contaba Kagome acerca de su mundo o escuchaba a su amiga Sango que le contaba aventuras de cuando era pequeña. Kohaku, si las recordaba, afirmaba o le daba más detalles al relato que contaba su hermana.

En realidad no fue una noche muy especial si no más bien una noche normal en la que todos se reunían para pasar una agradable noche en compañía, para comer y compartir experiencias y aventuras.

Finalmente, cuando la luna alcanzó su punto culminante en el oscuro cielo Kagome fue junto a la joven Rin y, mientras le daba un fuerte brazo, le deseó un feliz cumpleaños. Todos los demás siguieron el ejemplo de la Miko así que Rin recibió abrazos por parte de todos, desde la más anciana; Kaede, hasta la más joven; la pequeña Satsuki, hija de Kagome e Inuyasha.

¡Incluso el propio Inuyasha accedió a darle una abrazó a la joven! Se hizo mucho de rogar por todos sus compañeros y su mujer pero finalmente, el hanyou, mientras murmuraba algo así como un; _"con un felicidades es más que suficiente"_ le dio un delicado pero a su vez fuerte y cálido abrazo acompañado con una tímida sonrisa que poco después fue el motivo principal para todas las bromas que vinieron a continuación.

Mientras lo hombres se peleaban por aquella muestra de delicados sentimientos femeninos. La mujeres cogieron a Rin y la llevaron a un rincón de la cabaña junto a la anciana y a los niños.

- ¿Qué te gustaría tener como regalo Rin-chan?-preguntó Kagome mientras acunaba a su princesa entre sus brazos.

- Pues no sé... La verdad es que ya tengo de todo... Y creo que lo que deseaba lo pedí en los anteriores años así que ahora no tengo nada para pedir.

- ¡Oh, vamos Rin-chan! seguro que algo querrás. - le dijo Sango con una sonrisa - Seguro que _anhelas_ algo, por más tonto o insignificante que sea.

- Puede ser cualquier cosa, un kimono nuevo con la mejor tela y los adornos más bellos del mundo, un espejito adornado también, una peineta. Sea lo que sea lo conseguiremos Rin. - dijo el monje que prestó atención a la conversación de las mujeres.

- ¿Y de donde lo sacas si se puede saber? - Le preguntó Inuyasha con sarcasmo puesto que ninguno de ellos era extremadamente rico como para comprar tales objetos preciosos. - ¿Acaso tienes dinero para permitirte esos lujos ahora que tienes 3 hijos?

- Supongo que por aquí cerca habrá algún palacio encantado por algún espíritu maligno - respondió el monje con una sonrisa.

Todos, excepto Sango, rieron por aquella broma. Hacía años que aquel grupo podía comer y descansar tranquilamente en grandes palacios o en casas ricas gracias a los trucos del monje. Obviamente aquella broma había traído a los mayores un agradable recuerdo en su largo viaje.

- Muchas gracias a todos de verdad. - Dijo Rin, en cuanto los demás dejaron de reir - Pero lo cierto es que ya tengo de todo.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres nada? - le preguntó esta vez Inuyasha quien, aunque no lo admitiera, se ocupaba de ella como un hermano mayor. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Haremos una cosa! - exclamó Kagome. - Guardaremos tu deseo, y cuando quieras algo solo hará falta que vengas a decírnoslo y nosotros lo cumpliremos.

Rin sólo pudo sonreír con verdadera alegría. Estaba realmente feliz por contar con aquellos amigos que la cuidaban y la mimaban tanto.

.-.-.-.-. 

Al cabo de un par de semanas después de su cumpleaños, la joven bajó desde la colina y atravesó toda la aldea corriendo a más no poder, como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que finalmente llegó delante de la cabaña de Kagome e Inuyasha con el aire entrecortado y toda la cara teñida de rojo por el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer. En ella se debatían el miedo y la esperanza pero aún así, a pesar de como se sentía física y moralmente entró en la cabaña a duras penas.

En la cabaña de la pareja se encontró a Inuyasha afilando su espada y a Kagome jugando con su pequeña sentadas alrededor del fuego, ambos, la estaban observando atentamente, como si la esperasen. Y en cierto modo se trataba de eso puesto que la habían oído acercarse corriendo y la esperaban por si ocurría algún problema.

- ¿Ocurre algo Rin-chan? - preguntó Kagome preocupada por ver a la joven en aquel estado.

La pareja aguardó en silencio a que la joven recuperara un poco de aliento y que pudiese hablar sin interrumpirse por culpa de la falta de aire. Tras coger una gran bocanada de aire la joven exclamó con un extraño brillo en su mirada que sorprendió a ambos:

- ¡Ya sé que deseo para mi cumpleaños! Si es que aún puedo pedir claro...

Ellos sólo pudieron mirarse el uno al otro extrañados por el comportamiento de la joven. ¿Tanto escándalo por un deseo de cumpleaños? Rin solía ser una chica tímida y educada, nunca se comportaría de tal modo por un simple deseo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Kagome quien fue la primera de salir del asombro.

En ese momento Rin agachó la cabeza, junto sus manos por delante como si eso le diera el valor suficiente y, con una voz que casi parecía ser un susurro dijo:

- Quiero que me llevéis de nuevo con Sesshomaru-sama. Es... lo que más _anhela_ mi corazón en estos momentos y no lo puedo ignorar más.

* * *

Buenoooo y aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy xD Espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya aburrido mucho ~

Creo que me ha salido más bien raro y muy descriptivo... no sé, no me acaba de gustar mucho! xD pero supongo que será pork aún no llega la acción y que yo misma me aburro.. enfaint ~~

El proximo capitulo ya saldrá nuestro Sesshomaru! (yayyy! ~~ )

**Aclaraciones:**

- _Una semana después* _: Cuando digo esto me refiero a que este capitulo ocurre una semana después de lo que ocurrió en el PROLOGO xDDD Es decir que si el prologo ocurrió un jueves, pues el cumpleaños de Rin es una semana después de ese día =D

- _Aclaraciones de los años que Rin pasa en la aldea_: (lo he intentado explicar en el capitulo pero por si no queda claro lo explicaré aquí) A ver, Rin llega a la Aldea después de la derrota de Naraku (según el manga) así que Rin tendría los 8 años. Sesshomaru va a visitarla siempre que puede es decir: los 3 primeros años hasta que Rin cumple los 11 años. Desde ese punto Sesshomaru deja de visitarla. Y desde ese día hasta el día de hoy, que es cuando Rin cumple 16 han pasado 5 años sin que Sesshomaru la visitara. De ahí viene mi descripción..

Buah... creo que me he liado yo misma e_e no sé si lo vais a entender xD ... Da igual!

**Gracias por leer!** _Nya Nya_ ~~


	3. Decisión

Hola a todooos los que me lean =D (_que seguramente sereís poquitos xDDDDDD_)

Pues nah, esta vez os traigo un capitulo más pronto! Se puede decir que me ha entrado una rafaga de inspiración y me ha dado por escribir. Porque sinceramente.. no hago ningún tipo de plan para saber como va a continuar así que ni yo misma lo sé x)

y nah, como siempre digo. **Espero que os guste!** =D (_hoy sale Sesshomaru *¬*_)

Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo del fic no me pertencen. Pertenecen a la fabulosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._

_

* * *

_

En cuanto pronunció su deseo, la joven, tuvo la fuerte impresión de que la frase que acababa de pronunciar no hacía otra cosa que repetirse una y otra vez en eco por la silenciosa cabaña.

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha estaban totalmente estupefactos, con los ojos como platos y sin poder apenas pronunciar una palabra ya que, la pareja se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello. Toda la cabaña parecía estar sumida bajo la confusión y la tensión. Toda, excepto la pequeña Satsuki que, ajena a todo aquello, jugaba tironeando el pelo de su mamá.

- ¿Por qué demonios quieres volver con ese miserable? - gritó finalmente Inuyasha exasperado en cuanto pudo asumir aquellas palabras. - ¿Qué no ves que te ha dejado tirada y abandonada como a un vulgar perro? Estoy completamente seguro de que si no estuviéramos nosotros en esta aldea habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. El echo que vivamos aquí solamente le ha convenido para dejar su conciencia, si es que la tiene ese maldito cabrón, más tranquila.

- ¡Inuyasha! - exclamó la miko al ver que poco a poco iba subiendo el tono de sus palabras.

- Te ha dejado de visitarte sin más, no responde tus cartas, ya ni una felicitación ni nada de nada para tu cumpleaños, si atacasen la aldea y estuvieses en peligro le daría completamente igual porque tu, para él, ya no existes, puesto que te trata como tal. ¿Y aún pretendes ir a verlo Rin? ¿Estás tonta o qué?- continuó él ignorando a su mujer y a la pequeña que ahora se ocultaba al ver a su padre colérico.

- Pero seguro que.. - trató de defenderse la joven.

- ¿Quieres ir a verlo? ¿En serio quieres? Por que a mi no me importa en absoluto llevarte junto a él para que veas personalmente como ese maldito hijo de perra te ignora y menosprecia sin más mientras que tu te las pasas llorando por él.

- ¡Basta Inuyasha! - la miko pegó tal grito que ahora la pequeña no sabía si prefería ocultarse tras su madre o su padre. - ¿Qué no ves que te estas pasando con ella? ¿Qué pretendes?

- Le estoy abriendo lo ojos por su bien - respondió el hanyou enfurecido, pero tras ver a la pequeña Satsuki intentando ocultarse en el cuello de su mujer cogió un par de bocanadas de aire y trató de calmarse. - Lo siento, lo siento mucho Rin... Pero es que me cabrea tu ingratitud. Te hemos acogido, te hemos cuidado, protegido y enseñado un montón de cosas. Te hemos animado, apoyado y hecho compañía noche y día cuando aquel miserable dejó de visitarte y tu llorabas. ¿Y todo esto, para que al final quieras volver de nuevo junto a él? Esto me parece increíble...

Rin tras escuchar aquellas ultimas palabras se sintió una completa y despreciable desagradecida. Todo lo que había dicho Inuyasha era cierto, y era comprehensible que actuara de tal modo. Pero ahora ya no podía hacerse atrás, ya se había hecho a la idea de que quería ir a verle y ya no podía hacerse atrás. A pesar de que la razón le decía a gritos que lo hiciera su corazón parecía controlarla... Y este, no estaría dispuesto a echarse atrás ahora que ya lo había decidido. Si eso significaba una negativa por parte de Inuyasha, iría ella sola.

Finalmente, la joven tragó saliva e intentó hablar con un tono seguro para intentar convencerlos.

- Sé perfectamente todo lo que me ha hecho pasar y que, afortunadamente, todos vosotros habéis estado ahí para ayudarme. Créeme que siempre estaré en deuda con vosotros por todo lo que habéis echo y que siempre estaré con vosotros y os querré. Y también sé... que es muy desagradecido esto que os estoy pidiendo. De verdad... me encantaría poder olvidarlo todo y quedarme con vosotros sin sufrir más pero no puedo evitarlo. Sesshomaru-sama es una persona muy especial e importante y, aunque no lo quisiera, ocupa un gran lugar en mi corazón. Me acogió a su lado y me cuidó cuando todo el mundo me despreciaba y me rechazaba. Él me protegió contra todo mal, me abrigaba del frío y me cuidaba cuando yo estaba enferma y por eso, ahora...

- Rin eso no tiene nada que... - Le interrumpió Inuyasha

- Dejame acabar por favor. - le dijo la joven mientras le miraba con ojos abatidos. - Lo que quiero decir con todo esto... es que quiero ir junto a él porque necesito saber el por qué de todo esto. Quiero que, si realmente no quiere volver a verme nunca más, que me lo diga a la cara y... quiero verle al menos una vez más. -dijo mientras sonreía tristemente. - Si Sesshomaru-sama me desprecia y ya no quiere saber nada más de mi... lo asumiré y así, al menos todo esto habrá servido para aclarar todo y para que se convierta en un feliz recuerdo de mi infancia...entonces podré vivir sin tener que esperarlo más...

En cuanto Rin acabó lo que trataba de decir, sintió como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Se había sincerado delante de sus amigos y ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que aquellas palabras le convencieran para ayudarla. Si la acompañaba Inuyasha, no sólo estaría más segura, si no que lo encontraría más fácilmente.

Kagome por su parte, la entendía perfectamente y sabía, o al menos podía imaginar, que es lo que haría Rin si se negaban a cumplirle su deseo. Si años atrás hubiese ocurrido los mismo con ella e Inuyasha, sin lugar a dudas ella habría hecho lo imposible para ir a buscarle, y si se hubiesen negado... habría ido ella sola a buscarlo. Pero por otra parte... no estaba segura si lo mejor era llevarla o no. Sesshomaru no era como Inuyasha. Sesshomaru no hablaría tan fácilmente ni tampoco mostraría ningún tipo de sentimientos hacía Rin. ¡Al contrario! Sería capaz de herir sin ningún tipo de miramientos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el frágil corazón de Rin. ¿Qué podían hacer? Siempre podría intentar convencerla de que no lo hiciera pero eso sería algo muy duro...

Mientras la miko estaba en aquel debate mental, Inuyasha estaba completamente en blanco. Las palabras; "S_esshomaru-sama, especial, importante, lugar en mi corazón_" le habían trastornado. ¿Acaso la chica pensaba en Sesshomaru, el mismo frío y calculador youkai, como un héroe y protector? O peor ¿Pensaría la chica en el youkai como algo más que un protector? Imposible.

- Creo que tendríamos que ayudarla - dijo finalmente Kagome - al fin y al cabo es su deseo de cumpleaños, le dijimos que podía pedir lo que quisiera así que... Además si no vamos con ella, seguro que se irá sola, y es mejor que vaya acompañada y protegida. - Le dijo Kagome mientras sonreía y miraba a su esposo.

- Tsss que haga lo que quiera. - respondió de mala gana mientras volvía a afilar su espada - eso si, como la haga llorar lo mataré, y a ti, después de esto no querré oír tus lamentos. ¿entendido?

.

.-.-.-.-.

- Vete preparando Rin, estamos cerca.

En cuanto Rin oyó esas palabras pronunciadas por Inuyasha sintió que se acercaba poco a poco a un gran vacío. El miedo y la angustia se iban apoderando de ella a la misma velocidad que las gotas de sudor fría recorrían el camino desde su sien hasta la mejilla y que su rostro iba cogiendo un tono más blanco.

¿Como podía presentarse así delante del Daiyoukai? ¿Él la había dejado ahí por débil y para no tener que protegerla más no? Si ahora se le presentaba con cara de horrorizada confirmaría los argumentos del youkai y entonces si que no la aceptaría a su lado. No. Tenía que demostrar que había crecido. Que ahora era fuerte. Que podía estar con él. Que estaría por siempre junto a él.

Hacía poco más de una semana en la que Rin viajaba junto con Inuyasha, Kohaku y Kagome.

En cuanto Inuyasha dio el visto bueno y tuvieron todas las previsiones necesarias para el viaje, enseguida se pusieron en marcha. La pequeña Satsuki quedó a manos de Sango, Miroku y Kaede si hacía falta. La pequeña, no parecía estar muy triste por despedirse de sus padres ya que se lo estaba pasando muy bien con las gemelas Chizuru y Kurumi.

Kohaku, que estaba en la aldea de visita, en cuanto supo a donde iban se ofreció enseguida a acompañarlos junto con Kirara. Así pues, Kagome viajaba en la espalda de Inuyasha mientras que Rin y Kohaku iban montados en Kirara. Además no sólo gracias a Kohaku podrían viajar más rápido, también representaba una gran ayuda ya que sabía un montón de cosas que les fueron bastante utiles en los bosques.

El viaje en si fue más bien largo ya que se dirigían hacía las tierras lejanas del oeste, allá donde Sesshomaru tenía su propio castillo. No estaban seguros de si lo encontrarían ahí, pero al menos podrían empezar a buscarle por algún lado.

Al noveno día de viaje el grupo por fin logró llegar a los limites del territorio de Sesshomaru y según Inuyasha, si iban lo bastante rápido lograría llegar al castillo al cabo de cuatro días más de viaje puesto que las tierras del oeste eran inmensamente bastas.

Así pues, durante el día viajaban a una velocidad considerable y sólo se paraban para descansar lo suficiente y, durante la noche, estaban todos tan cansados que comían casi en silencio e inmediatamente se iban a dormir.

Cuando tan sólo quedaba un par de horas de viaje Inuyasha notó enseguida su presencia que se acercaba velozmente.

- Se acerca - dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía en guardia.

- ¿Se acerca? ¿Es él quien viene a nosotros así sin más? - preguntó Kagome incrédula. Lógico puesto que ella creía que tendrían que ir a buscar a Sesshomaru hasta el fin del mundo y no que él viniese voluntariamente.

- Si.. Tienes que pensar que somos intrusos en sus tierras, cerca de su castillo y que además no sólo mi presencia le importuna si no que traemos a Rin con nosotros. Lo más seguro es que habrá detectado nuestra olor y viene aquí antes de que nosotros lleguemos a su castillo para saber que queremos y luego echarnos fuera. - contestó Inuyasha

Y tal y como fue la predicción de Inuyasha, una bola luminosa se acercó a gran velocidad hasta ellos y, a unos cuantos metros más adelante de Inuyasha, apareció en todo su esplendor el Daiyoukai del oeste, Sesshomaru.

En cuanto Rin le vio su corazón dejó de latir momentáneamente para luego volver a latir a una velocidad que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho. Toda ella temblaba pero no lograba saber el por que. ¿Quizás por qué estaba nerviosa después de tantos años? ¿o por qué él la miraba como si quisiese matarla?

En efecto, en cuanto al Daiyoukai entró en escena no miró a su medio hermano si no que miró inmediatamente a la joven con una de sus peores miradas. Para Inuyasha y Kagome era la típica mirada fría e impasible pero para Rin quien lo conocía era lo peor que podría haber visto. Su ojos ambarinos parecían echarle serias promesa de muerte si no se iba en cuanto antes de ahí. Pero Rin ya había cogido una decisión. Si había conseguido enfrentarse a aquel youkai cuando estaba tumbado contra un árbol y herido de gravedad, también podría hacerlo ahora que era adulta y sabía defenderse.

Kohaku y Kagome estaban a su lado, esperando atentamente alguna reacción por parte del youkai e Inuyasha, que estaba unos metros más adelante tenía su mano derecha apoyada en Tessaiga por si Sesshomaru quería luchar. Obviamente el hanyou también había notado aquellas miradas más que fulminantes y estaba listo por si su hermanastro pretendía hacer algún movimiento amenazador.

Sesshomaru por su parte seguía impasible mientras observaba aquel grupo. Lo único que podía demostrar su furia eran sus ojos ambarinos por que sino, con aquel rostro petrificado no había ninguna muestra de sentimientos.

- ¿Qué queréis? - dijo al fin el youkai con voz dura.

Rin dudó por largos segundos que hacer o decir pero finalmente dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y tragando saliva se dirigió a él.

- Me alegro de volverle a ver Sesshomaru-sama. - le dijo sin saber muy bien que decir. ¿Cómo decirle que quería volver con él tras verlo así? ¿Cómo pedirle explicaciones? - Hemos venido a... a... bueno, la verdad es que yo quería volverle a ver y le pedí a Inuyasha que me acompañara.

- Largaros. - respondió sin más el youkai al cabo de unos segundos que fueron eternos para todo el grupo. Su orden fue dura y tajante, no admitía desobediencia.

- ¡Eh Sesshomaru! A ver si te calmas y se te bajan los humos. - dijo Inuyasha que estaba más que molesto con el comportamiento de su medio hermano hacía Rin. - Si estamos aquí, no es por que queramos ver tu hermosa cara de gilipollas, es porque Rin viene en busca de explicaciones. Así que escuchala y responde a sus preguntas. Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer después de todo lo que has hecho.

Sesshomaru miró esta vez a Inuyasha y, mientras lo examinaba, en su mirada se pudo apreciar una pequeña duda: ¿Cual sería la mejor manera de matarlo?

Pero Inuyasha por su parte no fue menos que el youkai, se mantuvo de forma imperturbable eso si, aferrando a Tessaiga entre sus manos.

Mientras aquellos dos se miraban fijamente, a lo lejos, los tres humanos podían palpar la tensión que había en el ambiente. Y aunque quisieran intervenir para calmarlos sabían de sobras que eso era algo imposible. Cuando los dos hermanos se veían y se hablaban así no había forma de evitar la pelea. Pero finalmente el Daiyoukai apartó su fría mirada del hanyou para esta vez posarla de nuevo sobre Rin.

- Vamos. - le dijo finalmente a la joven. Y dicho esto, con un movimiento majestuoso el Daiyoukai se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con paso tranquilo hacía el interior del bosque.

- Kagome, Kohaku, por favor, esperadme aquí. Enseguida vuelvo. - y dicho esto la joven empezó a caminar con pasos rápidos detrás del frío youkai como una vez lo hizo antaño.

Tanto Inuyasha, como Kagome o Kohaku quedaron perplejos. El youkai tan sólo había dicho una palabra. Una sola palabra y fue suficiente para que Rin entendiera y acatara la orden. ¿Tanto poder tenía sobre ella? ¿O era la costumbre de haber convivido con él? Ninguno supo responder, puesto que las dos respuestas era igual de validas.

Sesshomaru y Rin caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a en un pequeño claro del bosque. Sesshomaru tras examinar la zona en la que se habían parado acabó sentándose apoyado en un tronco de un árbol grueso y alto y Rin por su parte se sentó en el suelo a un par de metros de Sesshomaru. Al fin y al cabo no era tonta. Sesshomaru estaba muy enfadado y lo mejor era mantenerse a una distancia segura. Aunque aquella distancia para el youkai no serían más que cuatro miserables pasos.

- Tu dirás. - dijo al fin el Daiyoukai del oeste mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el tronco.

- Dejasteis de venir a verme. - dijo la joven mientras perdía la vergüenza y el miedo necesitaba respuestas y comportandose así sólo tardaría más y aún por encima demostraría su debilidad. - ¿Por qué? - Preguntó al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de él.

- No quiero tener nada que ver con los de tu especie. -respondió sin más.

- Mentira... -susurró ella para si misma. - ¿Y por qué ha permitido que viajara con usted durante dos años entonces? ¿No hubiese sido mejor que me hubiese dejado en aquella aldea desde un principio? - Preguntó la joven indignada con aquella respuesta que no tenía lógica alguna. Pero Sesshomaru no respondió. Aunque había esperado unos eternos minutos observándole no había obtenido ninguna respuesta. - Bien, no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo... - murmuró mientras sentía que se le rompía el corazón. ¿Todo este tiempo estuvo esperándole en vano? ¿todas aquellas ilusiones era falsas? No estaba luchando ni viajando, estaba ignorándola completamente.

- Ocurre lo mismo con la cartas. - dijo el Youkai sacándola de su ensimismamiento. - Ni siquiera las leo, así que en vez de perder el tiempo inútilmente haz otra cosa de provecho y dejame en paz. - Dicho esto, Sesshomaru dio por concluida la conversación levantándose del suelo y dándole la espalda a la joven. - Si vas todo recto llegarás allá donde están tus amigos. Y, - dijo mientras la miraba por arriba del hombro - no vuelvas a venir aquí a molestarme ¿entendido? No eres bienvenida.

Dicho esto el orgulloso y frío Daiyoukai empezó a caminar en sentido contrario al de la joven. Como si estuviese mostrandole que sus caminos se separaban a partir de aquel punto.

Rin se quedó ahí, todavía sentada en el suelo, observando como su querido protector se iba despreciandola como si fuese un miserable e insignificante insecto más. Las lágrimas caían mejilla abajo sin ningún tipo de control y, aquella sensación de tristeza que vivía en los atardeceres no era nada en comparación con lo que sentía ahora. Todo había acabado. Como si nunca hubiesen convivido juntos, como si sus aventuras nunca hubiesen existido, como si sus memorias fueran pura imaginación, él y ella nunca se habían conocido... Y nunca se conocerían. No. No. NO NO y NO.

Rin se levantó del suelo decidida. Había cumplido sus 16 años y ya no era aquella cría que lloraba sin defenderse.

Se limpió la cara con la manga de su sucio kimono y se puso a correr como pudo entre la maleza del bosque. Esquivando ramas y arbustos y saltando las raíces que sobresalían del suelo. _Por favor, que no se haya ido ya_, suplicó la joven y siguió corriendo con decisión esperando ver de un momento a otro aquella melena plateada que tanto le gustaba.

Y ahí estaba. Se había dado la vuelta y la estaba esperando mientras la miraba entre una mezcla de fría y crueldad.

Pero eso no le importó.

Rin no dejó de correr hasta que se tiró a los brazos de Sesshomaru y lo rodeó con fuerza para impedir que le alejara de él. Escondió su cara en el haori blanco del Daiyoukai y lloró mientras no dejaba de hacer fuerza para no soltarlo.

- Estás actuando de forma patética niña. Suéltame y vete. - le dijo de forma clara y tajante el youkai. Sin embargo, él no hizo amago de querer separarse de ella ya que ni siquiera se movió.

- Por favor... - susurró ella de forma casi inaudible. - Por favor Sesshomaru-sama. - dijo esta vez mientras levantaba la cabeza y le miraba a los ojos. - Déme tan sólo un año de su tiempo. Un año para estar con usted...

- No sabes lo que dices. vete. - sentenció.

- ¡No! ¡Sólo le estoy pidiendo un año para estar junto a usted! Después... después mi iré y le juro que nunca más volverá a saber nada más de mi. Trabajaré como criada en su castillo si quiere guardar su reputación, trabajaré de cualquier cosa... Pero por favor... déme un año. - le suplicó desesperada mientras que sentía que llegaba al borde del vacío en su interior. - Por favor... O si no... siento que cometeré alguna locura... - Y una vez más volvió a esconder su rostro.

Estaba avergonzada, había prometido a Inuyasha que lo aceptaría y asumiría todo sin llorar y sin embargo estaba ahí, rebajandose de la peor manera...

Sesshomaru al verla en tal estado se sorprendió como nunca lo había hecho. Recordaba a Rin como una niña fuerte y valiente que era capaz de meterse entre una gran pelea por tan sólo entregarle a Tenseiga. Pero ahora cuando la veía así; tan débil y tan vulgar como la humana que era le asqueaba. ¿Tan desesperada estaba por estar junto a él? ¿Tanto hasta el punto de cometer una locura? ¿Qué locura? ¿Matarse?

No soportaba verla así, y mucho menos sabiendo que era él culpable.

- Has lo que quieras estúpida humana. -dijo al fin con el mismo tono de indiferencia que siempre usaba. - Pero has de saber que si vienes al castillo trabajarás como una sirvienta más y no habrá ningún tipo de miramiento. Cumplirás las ordenes que te den sea quien sea y no serás tratada como mi protegida, si no como la vulgar humana que eres. - dijo de forma dura y cruel esperando por un momento que se lo pensará dos veces y que se fuera de ahí.

Pero una vez más, para su sorpresa, el youkai la oyó decir: "Si, Sesshomaru-sama, como usted diga." Y entonces, ocurrió lo que menos se esperaba. La joven levantó la cabeza lentamente y cuando encontró sus ojos el youkai pudo reconocer el típico brillo de alegría que solía tener de niña acompañado como no por aquella imborrable sonrisa.

- Cumpliré con todas y cada una de sus ordenes. Sesshomaru-sama.

.

* * *

Buajajajaja ~~ y aquí se acaba el capitulo ~

¿Qué os ha parecido? Un poco cabronazo Sesshomaru ¿no? Enfaint... ~~

Anda que Rin... aceptar así sin más el trabajo de sirvienta en un castillo lleno de youkais e_e tela telita tela ~

En fin,** espero que os haya gustado** =D

Ya nos veremos en el proximo capitulo! (no sé cuando será eso xD) Bye Bye ~~

Nya Nya


	4. Hogar, dulce hogar

Hola! Bueno, ya vuelto a estar aquí con el capitulo... 3? xD

En fin que decir... Este capitulo tengo la impresión de que me ha salido muy largo, aunque luego lo miro y tiene el mismo numero de palabras que los otros asi que no sé... supongo que será una impresión mía.

En faint, sin rayaros más aquí os lo dejo. ¡**Espero que os guste**!

* * *

Antes de separarse del youkai, Rin respiró de forma pausada y profunda para poder captar su aroma e intentar guardarla en su memoria. Seguramente Sesshomaru ya se habría dado cuenta de que es lo que estaba haciendo, y aunque admitía que le avergonzaba comportarse así seguramente sería una de las poquísimas oportunidades que tendría de ahora en adelante para poder estar tan cerca de él.

Finalmente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y empapadas por las lágrimas se separó del youkai y dio unos cuanto pasos hacía atrás para no estar tan en contacto.

Sesshomaru la observaba atentamente, como si tratase de adivinar que era lo que le ocurría. Pero eso, en opinión de Rin, le sería muy difícil por qué ni ella misma lo sabía. En su interior había una mezcla de muchos sentimientos como por ejemplo la alegría, el sufrimiento, la vergüenza... Y aunque era raro, el miedo también.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Inuyasha que se quedaría con Sesshomaru pero que a cambio trabajaría como sirvienta?

Nunca lo permitiría. El hanyou, a parte de dejarle de dirigir la palabra, sería capaz de llevársela de ahí a contra su voluntad. O hasta incluso sería capaz de matar a Sesshomaru por aquella humillación... Siempre podría contarle alguna que otra mentirijilla pero ¿y si la descubría? ¿Cómo podría volverle a mirar a la cara al cabo de un año cuando volviese a la aldea?

- Rin.

- ¿Si? Sesshomaru-sama.

- No sabes lo que dices. Vete y no vuelvas.

Rin quedó perpleja. ¿A qué venía eso? Primero le decía que hiciese lo que quisiera y después, cuando ya se había hecho a la idea de que podría estar junto a él, le decía que se fuera así sin más. ¿Acaso intentaba protegerla? ¿O simplemente le avergonzaba estar con ella por ser humana?

- Sesshomaru-sama... usted... Usted me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera y pienso hacerlo.- respondió la joven - Me da igual lo mucho que tenga que trabajar o lo duro que sea. He tomado una decisión y pienso cumplirla.

Dicho aquello ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos que en realidad parecieron eternos. Se miraron, como si cada uno buscara algún tipo de respuesta en el rostro del otro. Aunque claro, en el caso de Rin, era imposible saber en que estaba pensado aquel frío youkai.

Finalmente fue Sesshomaru quien rompió el contacto visual. No dijo ni hizo nada. Simplemente se dio la vuelta como si nada importante hubiese ocurrido y se fue por la misma dirección de antes con paso tranquilo.

Rin, sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a caminar a paso rápido hasta que finalmente, cuando ya lo había alcanzado, aminoró el paso y se quedó detrás él observando fijamente aquella larga melena que la hipnotizaba con su constante compás.

- Rin - dijo Sesshomaru sacándola de su sopor. - Ve a buscar a tus amigos y diles que vendrás a mi castillo. Al anochecer te quiero ver a la entrada sola y que tus amigos ya hayan cogido el camino de vuelta.

- Si, Sesshomaru-sama. - Y dicho esto, Rin dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido corriendo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.

Todavía faltaba una media hora para el crepúsculo y Rin y sus acompañantes ya estaban a unos metros más allá del imponente castillo del Daiyoukai del Oeste.

Tanto Kagome, como Kohaku e incluso Kirara estaban tristes por dejar atrás a su amiga y no se separaban de ella por nada del mundo. En cambio Inuyasha por su parte, en cuanto la vio volver con aquella expresión de alegría, enseguida se puso de morros y sólo le dirigió la palabra a la joven para cuestionar lo que decía.

El caso es que, lo que hanyou esperaba al verla volver, era encontrarse con una chica llorando, enfadada, triste, o hasta incluso disimulando sus sentimientos. Lo que esperaba era que despreciara a Sesshomaru, o al menos, que no quisiese verlo con tanto fervor como ahora. Pero en lugar de eso, Rin volvió con una gran sonrisa de oreja o oreja que no mostraba nada más que la pura felicidad. Rin viviría con su medio hermano durante un año y después volvería a la aldea.

No podía creerlo. No podía creer que el frío youkai con el que se habían encontrado horas atrás le dijera que podía vivir con el durante un año. Conocía bien a su hermano, y sabia que Sesshomaru no quería nada de ella por ser humana. Lo sabía desde hacía largos años ¿y aún así ahora la había admitido así sin más?

Inuyasha la observó atentamente mientras la joven contaba su relato a Kagome y Kohaku. Les estaba ocultando algo y lo peor era que todo era demasiado evidente. La forma en la que dudaba al contarles lo sucedido, en la que se contradecía, se enrojecía o agachaba la cabeza... ¡Hasta incluso le estaba evitando la mirada!

Finalmente, harto por la situación tan ridícula a la que estaban llegando, intentó presionar a la joven por separado para averiguar de una vez por todas lo que ocurría. Pero lo único que obtuvo de ella fue una suplica para que no interviniera en el asunto.

Así pues Inuyasha se fue enfadado como nunca mientras le deseaba lo mejor de mala gana.

No le volvió a dirigir más la palabra en todo el viaje.

.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente cuando al fin llegó la hora y el sol empezó a ocultarse tras las montañas, las inmensas puertas de la muralla del castillo empezaron a abrirse poco a poco hasta que, una vez abiertas, todos pudieron ver la figura de Sesshomaru a las puertas esperándola.

Había llegado la hora de la autentica despedida.

Kagome y Kohaku se despidieron de ella con un fuerte abrazo y con la promesa de que pronto la vendrían a visitar con la pequeña Satsuki, Miroku y Sango junto con la gemelas y el pequeño.

Inuyasha, a pesar del enfado por el comportamiento de la joven finalmente cedió y se despidió de ella con un abrazo también. Al fin y al cabo no la vería en mucho tiempo ya que no tenía ninguna prisa en volver a aquel desagradable lugar y mucho menos con su hija.

Rin hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, pero se consoló a si misma diciéndose que pronto los volvería a ver ya que seguramente el tiempo junto a Sesshomaru-sama pasaría muy deprisa. Con una gran sonrisa se despidió por ultima vez de sus amigos y finalmente se dio la vuelta para ir hacía su deseo más anhelado.

En cuanto empezó a caminar hacía el castillo Rin se dio cuenta de que en cierto modo se cumplía su sueño. Arriba de la colina, en los atardeceres, se lo imaginaba llegar a paso tranquilo y que le tendía una mano para ir con él. Cierto que no era lo mismo. Era ella quien tuvo que sacarle la mano a la fuerza y tampoco le esperaba una vida de princesa en aquel castillo, pero aún así estaría con él, y eso era lo único que importaba,.

Mientras caminaba hacía él, Rin se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que al mínimo movimiento que ella hacía era seguido fijamente por aquellas dos perlas ambarinas, cosa que le intimidó mucho. Y la segunda era que Sesshomaru no estaba sólo.

En la entrada, a parte de Sesshomaru, a la derecha estaba el pequeño youkai verde, Jaken-sama, al que tanto quería y había echado de menos también y, a la izquierda del Daiyoukai, había una pequeña mujer que cuanto más acercaba, la joven se daba cuenta por su mirada que no era precisamente la mujer más amable que había conocido.

En cuanto llegó hasta Sesshomaru y sus acompañantes, les hizo a los tres una educada reverencia a modo de saludo respetuoso y sonrió con timidez. Sesshomaru simplemente se la quedó mirando. Jaken, a pesar de querer aparentar frialdad, se le notó enseguida que se alegraba de ver a la joven, y eso, aunque fuese poco animó a Rin, y aquella youkai que la miraban tan severamente apenas hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

- Ella es Hiyori, la ama de llaves. - Dijo Sesshomaru sin si quiera saludarla. Ahora que Rin estuvo cerca de la youkai, se dio cuenta de que era una anciana. - Te guiará hasta tu habitación y te dirá todo lo que tienes que hacer y saber además de supervisar tu trabajo por supuesto. - Y dicho esto el youkai se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola ahí en la entrada junto con Jaken y una desconocida.

- Vamos, primero te llevaré hasta tu habitación y después iremos a las cocinas para que puedas comer algo. - Y tal y como hizo el amo del castillo, la anciana youkai se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el patio.

Jaken tan siquiera le dijo nada, simplemente en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su amo ya se había marchado echó a correr por el patio hacía donde se había ido su señor y la dejó ahí, completamente sola. No quedándole otro remedio que seguir a la anciana.

Así pues, con pasos rápidos Rin se puso a la par de la vieja y ambas cruzaron el patio hasta llegar a la inmensa entrada del castillo.

- El castillo de un Daiyoukai, a diferencia del de los humanos, es diez veces más grande ya que aquí aparte de los señores y su familia habitan los criados, los soldados y por supuesto también consta de la habitaciones para invitados etc.. - empezó a explicar la anciana tras ver la sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven. - El castillo está constituido por 4 alas, La norte, Sud, Este, Oeste, y cada una tiene su propia función. En el ala oeste por ejemplo es donde se encuentran las estancias del señor, su familia y sus invitados, y en la contraria, es decir la Este es donde duermen todos los soldados y criados del castillo, es decir, donde dormirás tu.

- Pero... Yo... - Intentó responder Rin.

- Han sido ordenes del señor jovencita. Aunque lo hayas conocido el señor me dijo que trabajarás aquí como uno más y por lo tanto dormirás con el resto. - Interrumpió la anciana que ya sabía por donde iba Rin.

- Entiendo... -sólo supo responder ella. Era verdad. Ella había venido aquí a trabajar no ha vivir con comodidad al lado del Daiyoukai. Pero si estaba tan lejos de él a todas horas y encima estaría ocupada con el trabajo... ¿Cuando podría verle?

- En el ala Sud están los establos, las cocinas, los baños para los sirvientes y el patio de armas donde entrenan los soldados y finalmente en el ala Norte es donde está el comedor del señor y el gran comedor para los invitados. Donde están los baños, salones, jardines todo por supuesto para la comodidad del señor. ¿Alguna pregunta? - dijo mientras miraba a Rin de reojo.

- ¿De qué trabajaré? - preguntó al final tras dudar unos momentos.

- De lo mejor que se te dé. Iremos probando varias cosas hasta que encontremos algo para ti.

Mientras hablaban, o más bien la youkai hablaba, Rin se fue fijando en la decoración del castillo. Sin ninguna duda la entrada principal y sus alrededores estaban decoradas con elegancia pero demasiado impersonal. En todos los jarrones de porcelana de todas las medidas y colores habían flores frescas que daban color a los pasillos caoba. Y mirase por donde mirase, siempre encontraba algún rico tapiz con escenas florales o paisajes de montañas que le daban un toque harmonioso junto con las flores.

Pero en cuanto giraron por uno de los muchos pasillos, los muros de madera pasaron a ser más viejos y gastados que los de la entrada. Los pasillos en si también eran mucho más estrechos que los que había cruzado antes y ya no había ningún tipo de adorno. Sin lugar a dudas, Rin supo enseguida que se encontraban en el ala este, el ala de los sirvientes.

Caminaron mientras travesaron una infinidad de pasillos todos ellos con varias puertas que Rin supuso que eran otras habitaciones hasta que, finalmente, llegaron delante de una puerta que estaba al fondo de otro pasillo.

- Ésta será tu habitación a partir de hoy. - le dijo Hiyori mientras le abría la puerta.

Rin entró y observó lo poco que podía mirar. La habitación tan solo era una pequeña salita cuadrada que constaba con un armario empotrado, un ´viejo futón doblado a un rincón, una pequeña mesita y una ventana que en esos momentos apenas iluminaba.

Rin suspiró pesadamente mientras lo miraba todo fijamente. ¿Era aquel el precio que tenía que pagar con tal de pasar su tiempo con Sesshomaru? Si es que al menos lograba verlo claro.

- Hoy es tarde para buscarte un trabajo por aquí. Te enseñaré donde están los baños y tras un baño volverás a tu habitación donde te estará esperando una bandeja con comida. - le dijo la youkai mientras empezaba a salir del diminuto cuarto.

Rin, aunque no la youkai no la vio, asintió con educación y salió de aquel deprimente lugar.

_Bueno_, se dijo a si misma, _siempre es mejor que dormir a fuera en pleno invierno. _

Volvieron sobre sus pasos deshaciendo un camino que Rin ya creía conocer pero en ves de seguir todo recto, que es por donde estaba la entrada principal del castillo, bajaron por otro pasillo igual de viejo que los demás pero esta vez al menos los pasillos eran tan amplios que podían caminar unas diez personas juntas.

En cuanto una ligera olor a comida le vino a la nariz y vio que varios youkais pasaban por aquel pasillo enseguida supo que estaba diseñado así por comodidad. Así al menos podrían esquivarse los unos a los otros.

Finalmente, en uno de los pasillos el calor empezó a hacer acto de presencia y a medida que se iban acercando el aire se volvía húmedo hasta tal punto que se veía el vapor flotar delante de unas enormes puertas.

- Estos son los baños. Guarda tu kimono y vístete algún yukata viejo que encontrarás por ahí. Si no lo encuentras pídele ayuda a las demás. Si es que quieren ayudarte claro. - Rin sólo pudo asentir con cara de preocupación. ¿Si es que quieren? ¿Por qué diablos no querrían? - ¿Sabrás volver a tu habitación? - Una vez más Rin asintió. - Bien. Mañana al alba espero que estés lista y despierta. Te iré a buscar para empezar a cumplir con tus tareas. - Y dicho esto Hiyori se fue.

En cuanto se quedó sola delante de aquellas puertas, Rin sintió como el palpitar de su corazón retumbaba en sus orejas hasta tal punto de no oír nada más que eso. Intentó respirar de forma calmada y profunda para tranquilizarse y mientras lo hacía, decidió olvidar el comentario de la vieja youkai. Entraría ahí, sería amable y educada e intentaría hacerse alguna que otra amistad para no estar tan sola en aquel lugar.

Después de aquel pequeño ritual para calmar los nervios, Rin entró decidida a que todo iría bien. En cuanto estuvo dentro, se encontró en una especia de vestuario donde sólo habían estanterías ocupadas por yukatas de otras. Buscó con la mirada algún hueco vació para guardar sus cosas y en cuanto lo encontró se empezó a desvestir.

A pesar de que las estanterías estaban casi todas ocupadas, Rin mientras se desvestía, sólo pudo oír algún que otro murmullo, cosa que le extrañó mucho. Pero sin darle importancia al asunto, guardó sus cosas y mientras se ajustaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo entró por la puerta que llevaba a las bañeras.

Sólo había dado un par de pasos y cuando menos se lo esperaba Rin recibió un palangana de agua helada en la cabeza.

A pesar del impacto que había sufrido por el contacto del agua fría Rin oyó un montón de voces femeninas empezaron a reír con ganas mientras que otras se burlaban de ella.

Tenía la piel de gallina y todavía estaba impactada por el agua que había recibido sin esperarlo pero aún así, Rin se puso una vez más recta y avanzó hasta la youkai que le había tirado el agua.

- Largate, no aceptamos que humanos se bañen con nosotras. - Dijo la youkai con una sonrisa burlona. Las demás youkais también dieron su opinión acerca eso.

- No... Tengo el mismo derecho que vosotras de estar aquí... me bañaré. - le respondió Rin a pesar de no estar muy segura de sus palabras. ¿Estas eran las amistades que quería? Antes preferiría quedarse sola.

- Mira pequeña puta. - empezó a decir la youkai, esta vez, sin sus aires de burla. - Seguramente tus... técnicas habrán servido para convencer a Sesshomaru-sama de quedarte aquí pero eso, con nosotras no sirve... Así que... O nos respetas y obedeces lo que te decimos- empezó a cantar mientras se acercaba a ella provocativamente. - O te mataremos. - Y dicho esto, la youkai y otras dos más que le vinieron por la espalda la cogieron con fuerza y la tiraron al frío suelo para después empezar a patearla con rabia mientras que de fondo se oían a las demás animando a sus compañeras para que le dieran más fuerte.

Mientras las youkais la golpeaban Rin trató de defenderse y de devolverles como podía los golpes. Pero en cuanto otra youkai apareció en el circulo para agarrarle la manos y evitar que se moviera, todo fue en vano y la pobre recibió muchos más golpes en puntos delicados como sus estomago.

Las youkais que lo presenciaban desde las bañeras reían con el espectáculo y aquellas que le estaban golpeando parecían disfrutar cada golpe que le proporcionaban.

Pero afortunadamente para Rin aquellos golpes no duraron mucho más.

Sin saber por que las youkais se separaron y se alejaron considerablemente de ella. Y entonces oyó aquella voz...

Hiyori al oír aquel alborto en los baños entró en el con el ceño fruncido y con un grito hizo que las youkais se alejarán de ella. Se agachó a su lado y tras observar su cuerpo desnudo y repleto de marcas rojas la ayudó a levantarse y se la llevó hasta el pequeño vestuario para luego dejarla sola y volver a las youkais.

Rin no se quedó ahí para ver que les diría, al contrario, se visitó su kimono lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ahí sin tan siquiera disimular su temor corriendo por los pasillos hasta que sintió que estaba a una distancia prudente de aquellas youkais.

¿Y ahora qué? Las cosas le iban cada vez a peor... Primero Sesshomaru que la desprecia, después un trabajo que le ocuparía el día y que encima la mantendría lejos de él, unas mujeres youkais que la despreciaban hasta tal punto de matarla. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar un año en aquellas condiciones?

Sin darse cuenta, su mayor deseo se había convertido en ni más ni menos que en una pesadilla de la que quería despertar en cuanto antes.

Mientras volvía lentamente hacía su habitación las lágrimas amenazaron con salirle en más de una ocasión. Las pudo reprimir las primeras veces, pero a fuerza de tanto pensar en lo que le esperaba y por culpa del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo llegó un momento en que no pudo aguantar más.

Agachó la cabeza para que nadie la viera en aquel estado y apresuró el paso para llegar en cuanto antes a su habitación. Afortunadamente Rin tenía un gran sentido de la orientación y no le resultó muy difícil volver a sus pasos para llegar hasta su habitación. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era llegar a su cuarto para sentirse de nuevo segura y desfogarse a gusto. Llorar hasta que no le quedarán más lágrimas.

Y mientras sus pensamientos no dejaban de ir por ese rumbo tan deprimente y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo libremente por sus ojos, justo cuando ya estaba a un par de metros de su habitación, la joven chocó contra algo duro.

Con la cabeza baja pudo ver que se trataba de una persona, un hombre, supuso tras ver un hakama gris acero. Rin se disculpó con una leve reverencia ya que si hablaba temía tener la voz ronca o entrecortada por el llanto silencioso y esquivó a quien fuese para encerrarse y estar sola.

Pero no pudo ser.

Una mano pálida y masculina la cogió por la muñeca con fuerza y le obligó a volver atrás para encararlo pero ella se quedó ahí, estática y sin levantar la mirada. No hacía falta mirarle para saber de quien se trataba. En todo el castillo sólo podía haber alguien que la cogiera con fuerte decisión pero a la vez con tanta delicadeza para no dañar la.

* * *

Hey hey! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo de hoy? Espero que os haya gustado.

Pobre Rin... está claro que no está de suerte, primero la mala ostia de Sesshomaru, después las asquerosas esas que casi la matan a golpes... buah no sé yo si Rin logrará aguantar todo un año con esto. e_e pobrecika ~ Creo que me porto fatal con ella! XD

En faint... ya veremos al proximo capitulo que pasa ~~

Antes de despedirme quisiera dar las gracias a **Akemi-Naomi**, **Kittirasi**, **nessierock03**, **Miara Makisan** y **Makiko_maki maki** por los reviews y por leer mi historia =3

Y nah a los otros que me lean también, ¡**Gracias por leer**!

Nos vemos! ~~ 3


	5. Estabilidad

Holaaaaaaaa! Bueno pues ya vuelvo a estar aquí again con un nuevo capitulo! =D

Bueno que decir... Este capitulo en mi opinión me ha salido algo largo y un poco precipitado, pero es que tengo que ponerle acción por qué si no os rayareís! XD Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que no me acaba de convencer el maldito capitulo! e_e Y si no os gusta, creedme, lo entenderé.

**Otra cosa antes de dejaros con la lectura **(bueno ahora que lo pienso son dos cosas); **la primera,** es que he estado pensado en que me apetecería subir otro fic pero este contendría un personaje inventado. Es decir el argumento sería algo así de que una chica de la misma epoca que Kagome, llega a la otra epoca y ahí se encuentra con Sesshomaru *¬* y viajan y blablabla. Aún no tengo la historia en mente pero tengo ganas de hacerlo xD ¿Qué os parece la idea?

**La segunda** cosa es que me he dado cuenta de que mucha gente tiene mi fic en favoritos (¡muchas gracias! T^T) pero que sin embargo no me dejan reviews u_u a ver, no quiero ser frivola en plan: "reviews, reviews, revieeews *¬*" pero jo, si que me motivan un poquito. Así que por favor, **quien lea que me deje algo cortito** aunque sea una parida! xD

Bien dicho tooooodo esto, ¡aquí os dejo el capitulo de hoy! ¡Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!

* * *

Aquella misma mano que la había cogido tenazmente por la muñeca ahora estaba bajo su mentón haciendo un mínimo de fuerza para levantarle el rostro. Rin por su parte no puso ningún tipo de resistencia en aquel movimiento pero en cuanto ya estuvo frente a él, cara a cara, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

La mano de Sesshomaru se deslizó desde su mentón hasta la zona de su mandíbula en una ligera caricia y allí, con su pulgar, paró una pequeña lágrima que se deslizaba mejilla abajo. Rin respiró pausada y profundamente, encantada y extasiada con aquel contacto tan intimo que estaba teniendo con su señor. Con los ojos cerrados la joven no podía verle la cara pero al menos podía disfrutar mucho más aquel gesto que le gustó tanto que se prometió a si misma que guardaría ese recuerdo para siempre.

Pero justo cuando empezaba a sentirse mejor, repentinamente, la joven, dejó de notar aquel contacto tan maravilloso de su señor. Un contacto que le había calmado sus nervios y sus temores.

- Aún estás a tiempo de volver a casa .- le dijo con la misma indiferencia de siempre. - ¿Qué importa un día o un año? El final acabará siendo igual.

En cuanto oyó aquella frase, Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se apartó del youkai unos pasos atrás.

– ¿Quie... ¿Quiere decir qué...? - la joven no logró acabar la frase. Una separación.

_Por dios_, rezó Rin mentalmente, _que no sea lo que me temo_.

- Quiero decir que cuando acabe nuestro acuerdo de un año, te irás y no volverás nunca más. Y si te vas ahora será lo mismo, te irás y no volverás. Ya has pasado a mi lado unas cuantas horas. ¿Era eso lo que querías no? Bien, pues en ves de rebajarte a trabajar puedes irte. - Rin recibió aquellas palabras como si se tratasen de unas cuchilladas de lo más afiladas. En efecto, le estaba hablando de su separación. No... Peor aún, le estaba ofreciendo que se fuera ya mismo. - Estoy dispuesto a llevarte yo mismo a la aldea. - continuó Sesshomaru inmutándose de las nuevas lágrimas de la joven.

- Usted... - empezó a decir mientras agachaba la cabeza - Usted es un youkai... Para usted, un ser que vive cientos de años, una hora, un día y un año son casi lo mismo pero ... para un humano como yo... no.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esta vulgar diferencia con lo que te estoy proponiendo? - inquirió el Daiyoukai.

– Sesshomaru-sama, si usted me dice que... que... - La joven no pudo continuar hablando, las lágrimas la estaban ahogando. - Que no nos volveremos a ver nunca más... lo siento mucho pero yo lo único que puedo hacer es... ¡es quedarme el mayor tiempo posible con usted! - después de haber exclamado aquella ultima frase Rin se tapó inmediatamente la boca. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Esa no era la manera para decirle que quería estar con él no un año, si no toda una vida. - Si... si me disculpa. -Y dicho esto, una temerosa Rin esquivó a Sesshomaru y entró corriendo a su diminuta habitación dando un gran portazo.

En cuanto estuvo dentro, la joven se abalanzó contra el viejo futón doblado al rincón de la sala y se cubrió la cara con los brazos y ahogó sus llantos para que él no lograra escucharla.

Por dios, que ridícula había sido. Por dios, que débil era. Creía haber madurado desde la muerte de sus padres pero en realidad seguía siendo igual de niña y débil que siempre. Y lo peor de todo era que se lo acababa de demostrar una vez más en el mismo día a su señor. ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora? ¿Qué no hacía otra cosa que llorar?

¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que sentía sin tapujos? Decirle que quería estar de nuevo junto a él para siempre tal y como se dijo de pequeña. Decirle que si el no estaba su lado se sentía vacía y sola. Decirle que volviera a ser el mismo Sesshomaru-sama de antes, que la protegiera de cualquier mal y la mimara indirectamente. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? ¿Por qué lloraba como una débil más?

- Vete preparando, partiremos de aquí a diez minutos.

Rin que estaba completamente encismada en sus pensamientos, en cuanto oyó aquella grave voz salir de la nada detrás suyo, pegó un grito y se levantó posicionandose de frente en un afán de defenderse. Pero en cuanto vio que se trataba de Sesshomaru relajó los músculos de su cuerpo y se dejó caer arriba del futón. ¿qué acababa de decir?

- Preparate. Nos vamos. - le dijo Sesshomaru como si le hubiese leído la mente.

- ¿Ir.. a donde? - preguntó Rin confusa.

- A la aldea.

A la aldea. Volver. Volver con todos... Con Kaede-sama, Inuyasha, Kagome y la pequeña Satsuki. Volver a ver a Shippo-kun y a Kohaku-kun... A sango, Miroku y sus pequeños. Volver a vivir cada día pacíficamente. Vivir entre sonrisas y buenas maneras por parte de los aldeanos y no con miradas de desprecio y patadas...

Si, tan sólo estaba en aquel lugar desde hacía un par de horas y la joven ya se moría de ganas por volver a su hogar.

Hogar... Siempre había pensado que allá donde estuviese Sesshomaru sería su hogar sin embargo ahora... ¿Todo había acabado entre ellos no? Sesshomaru despreciaba a los humanos, incluido a Rin. ¿Entonces que hacía ella en aquel lugar si ya estaba todo perdido?

- Yo... - Rin se calló. Estaba dudando entre Sesshomaru su protector que la despreciaba, y sus amigos que la querían. - No ha entendido nada... - Dijo sin ser del todo consciente. - Le he dicho que para mi, un año es mucho. Si... si ésta es la ultima vez que podré estar a su lado. Quiero... quiero que al menos sea duradera... No pienso ir a ningún lugar. Me voy a quedar aquí. - La propia Rin se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir. Era como si no estuviese hablando ella. Era como si... su corazón, y no su cerebro, estuviese controlando su cuerpo... - Le prometo que mientras esté voy trabajar duro y no volveré a llorar ni a ser débil. Aguantaré todo lo necesario, con tal de estar con usted.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Simplemente se la quedó mirando como siempre. No, como siempre no. Algo había cambiado en él. Rin se fijó en su rostro y vio que algo en su mirada había cambiado, no era la misma frialdad de siempre. Era... ¿sorpresa? ¿El frío Daiyoukai del oeste estaba sorprendido?

El Daiyoukai quien se había dado cuenta de aquel escrutinio que le estaba haciendo se dio la vuelta y se fue con el mismo ruido que había echo al entrar.

No supo el por que, pero Rin estuvo segura de que lo había convencido. No se iba a ir a ningún lado. Todavía estaba sorprendida por su propia reacción, pero finalmente se llevó la mano al corazón y con una pequeña sonrisa susurró un "gracias"

Volvería a casa. Volvería con todo de eso estaba segura. Pero no sería hasta al cabo de un año. Viviría con Sesshomaru durante un año por más que las cosas entre ellos estuviesen perdidas. Por más que la patearan y la despreciaran los demás y después... volvería a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiyori fue más que puntual a la hora de ir a buscarla.

Justo cuando los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a penetrar en la pequeña habitación, la ama de llaves entró sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Afortunadamente, Rin solía levantarse siempre a aquellas horas para ir a cazar algo para el desayuno junto con la anciana Kaede, así que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a levantarse pronto.

Hiyori pareció estar satisfecha con ella ya que en cuanto la vio de pie y preparada asintió con la cabeza.

No hubo ningún tipo de palabras después de aquel gesto, simplemente la ama de llaves salió de ahí y Rin supo enseguida que debía seguirla y así lo hizo. Pasaron como de costumbre por todos los pasillos hasta que finalmente llegó en una sala que era mucho más grande que su propia cabaña de la aldea.

Varios pistas como una larga mesa repleta de comida, el humo que provenía de un enorme horno y las diferentes olores a hierbas y comida le indicó a Rin que estaba en la cocina.

Miró todo a su alrededor prestando una total atención al más mínimo detalle hasta que Hiyori se dirigió a ella.

- Siéntate ahí. - le dijo mientras le señalaba una pequeña mesa apartada. - Kazumi, la cocinera, enseguida te traerá algo para desayunar. Volveré dentro de veinte minutos para buscarte. Espero que para entonces ya hayas acabado. - Y dicho esto la anciana youkai se fue mientras que otra anciana, quien debía ser la cocinera Kazumi vino hacía Rin con una bandeja cargada con un bol de arroz y otro con sopa y una taza de té verde.

A diferencia de las youkais de anoche, a Kazumi su presencia humana debía causarle indiferencia puesto que en cuanto estuvieron una frente a la otra a solas no la miró ni tampoco reprochó nada, simplemente le dejó la comida y se volvió a su lugar para continuar con sus tareas.

Rin comió encantada, la comida a pesar de ser de lo más simple era realmente deliciosa y agradecida por ello, en cuanto acabó de comer, le llevó todo de nuevo a Kazumi para evitarle un ir y volver y le sonrió.

- Gracias por la comida Kazumi-san, estaba deliciosa.

- No tienes que agradecer nada muchacha. Simplemente cumplo ordenes. - contestó la youkai mientras seguía con su tarea de pelar unas hojas.

- Aún así, gracias. - Y dicho esto Rin volvió a su lugar y esperó a que volviera Hiyori.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los trabajos que Rin probó de hacer durante todo el día, desde buena mañana hasta ya bien entrada la tarde, fueron mucho y sobretodo variados.

El problema o la causa de tanto cambio de tarea no era Rin, ya que la chica lo hacía todo perfectamente y con rapidez, el problema eran los otros que trabajaban con ella; los youkais.

La joven trabajaba tan bien y de forma tan rápida ella sola que parecía que todos los demás no hiciesen ninguna falta. Por si no fuese ya poco su humillación... Era humana, y eso era totalmente imperdonable para ellos.

Hiyori, aunque no lo demostrara, temía que la joven tuviese más problemas con los youkais por culpa de eso y también temía que la trataran como una esclava, que le obligaran a realizar todo el trabajo ella sola. Por eso mismo la ama de llaves le fue buscando trabajos en los que la joven pudiese hacer sola y entre compañía más pacifica.

Finalmente, después de probar una decena de tareas como mínimo, según Hiyori había encontrado trabajo ideal para ella, el cuidado de los jardines.

A pesa de que el castillo contaba con tres enormes jardines y un enorme huerto tan sólo habían dos youkais que se encargaban de eso. Se trataba de un matrimonio a los que las habilidades de la joven no les supuso ningún problema si no más bien una alegría ya que siendo tan sólo dos para tanto trabajo cualquier ayuda fuese youkai o humano era bienvenida.

Trataron a Rin con educación y respeto pero eso si, tan sólo le dirigieron la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario. Aún así, Hiyori supo enseguida que Rin quedaba en buenas manos. La joven estaría ocupada y al aire libre y lo más importante, podría sobrevivir unas cuantas semanas más como mínimo en aquel lugar.

Mientras Hiyori volvía al interior del castillo dejando a la muchacha con el matrimonio se preguntó en que diablos estaría pensando su señor en permitir que una joven humana viviera sola entre tantos enemigos.

Sin lugar a dudas aquella muchacha era mucho más importante que una vulgar prostituta del amo como rumoreaban los demás sirvientes. Sesshomaru ya contaba con su propio harem de concubinas youkais. ¿Por qué habría de querer una humana?

¿Acaso el amo estaba siguiendo los pasos de su padre?

Hiyori negó con la cabeza. Como podía pensar algo así, no cabía duda de que el amo despreciaba a los humanos. Pero si ese era el caso... ¿Qué hacía la muchacha en aquel lugar?

El ama de llaves volvió a negar con la cabeza. Si algún día llegaba a entender a su amo, se retiraría del trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los fríos y cortos días de diciembre fueron dando paso al peor mes del invierno. Enero, lo cual significaba que Rin había pasado ya un mes viviendo en aquel lugar.

Un mes en el que tan sólo vio a Sesshomaru seis veces y las seis fueron desde una distancia en la que tan sólo pudo saber que se trataba de él, cuando un punto verde, que la joven supuso que sería Jaken, corría desesperadamente detrás de un punto blanco un poco más alto.

Lo días, al igual que en la aldea, le pasaban de forma lenta y rutinaria.

Se levantaba cada día al amanecer y tras el desayuno, se quedaba en la cocina junto con Kazumi y Rei ayudándolas a pelar verduras y a limpiar platos.

Desde que las primeras nevadas empezaron a caer en forma de fuertes tormentas por las noches, el jardín ya no necesitaba ningún tipo de cuidado ya que los arboles estaban completamente pelados y todo quedaba oculto bajo la nieve. Así pues Kazanosuke fué destinado a trabajar en los establos y Rei fue destinada junto a Rin en la cocina.

Su relación con los demás sirvientes había mejorado considerablemente en aquel mes de convivencia. Todos se había acostumbrado ya a su presencia y a su olor. Era cierto que todavía había algunas, ya que sobre todo eran las mujeres, que la seguían despreciando como el primer día pero los ancianos y los más jóvenes hablaban con Rin como si fuese una más. En especial Kazumi, Rei y Kazanosuke quienes se habían convertido en sus únicos amigos en el castillo.

No sólo su trabajo y su relación con los demás había mejorado para bien si no que además, gracias a Sesshomaru quien le había dejado un halcón sólo para ella y proporcionado papel y tinta, a principios del mes de enero Rin empezó a comunicarse por cartas con sus amigos de la aldea y cada vez que recibía una carta y la leía, durante una semana Rin se transformaba en la joven más feliz de todo el castillo.

Lo había pasado muy mal los primeros días, pero ahora que estaba acostumbrada al trabajo y a los youkais, ahora que podía contar con amigos en aquel lugar, Rin supo que sería capaz de aguantar un año y hasta incluso más en aquel castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que aquella youkai nekomusume se le arrimaba provocativamente en el cuello, él pensó en lo que acababa de decirle. La anciana trabajaba lealmente para su familia desde que él todavía era un niño así que todo lo que le decía había que tomarlo en cuenta.

Pensó en que cuanto más desagradable fuese su estancia aquí antes le rogaría que la llevara de vuelta, pero sin embargo había hecho tanto por protegerla antaño que ahora le resultaba de lo más extraño quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

- ¿Señor? - insistió la vieja al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

- A ti también te ha conquistado. - No era una pregunta si no más bien una acusación. Sabía perfectamente que en aquel mes que habían pasado ya, la anciana rondaba siempre cerca de ella como un guardián para evitar nuevos ataques. ¿Debía felicitarla o regañarla? – Jaken.

- ¿Si amo? - preguntó el pequeño youkai verde.

- A partir de hoy te mantendrás a su lado y la vigilarás constantemente tanto de día como de noche. - le dijo el Daiyoukai mientras apartaba de mala manera la concubina que tenía encima. - Si ves que tienes ocasión recuerdale que puede volver a casa cuando quiera.

En realidad todo aquello de supervisar su trabajo y persuadirla que volviera a su hogar no era más que un simple escusa para ocultar algo mucho más profundo en su interior. Su verdadera intención era protegerla.

Una vez más.

Maldito sea, ¿por qué incluso queriendo ser de lo más desagradable acababa complaciendola? ¿Qué más le daba si la maltrataban o si la traban bien? ¿Que más le daba si pasaba frío por las noches? Lo mejor sería que viviese en condiciones espantosas hasta que llegara un punto en el que no podría aguantar más y se fuera de una vez por todas.

Pero no, el Daiyoukai era demasiado débil y tenía que proteger a aquella miserable humana si o si.

Le había enviado a dormir, en un pasillo en el que sólo ella ocupaba una habitación y había trasladado a Hiyori y a Jaken cerca de ella para que no le hicieran nada durante la noche. Había castigado a la youkai que había empezado la pelea dando por entender que la humana era intocable. Le había enviado un brasero y más mantas para que no pasara tanto frío por la noche, le había enviado ropa nueva y papel y tinta para que pudiese escribirle a sus amigos...

¿Pero en que demonios estaría pensando?

Un sutil ira lo fue invadiendo a medida que sus pensamientos iban recordando todo lo que hacía por la humana a pesar de que quería que lo pasara mal y que se fuera de sus dominios de una vez.

Tendría que haberse negado desde el principio. Tendría que echarla a patadas si tanto quería que se fuera y no todas esas paparruchas. Pero no, había cedido una vez más ante sus pies como lo había echo antaño. Había vuelto a ceder, y no sería la ultima vez.

- Largo.- Dijo con voz furiosa y imperativa.

Tanto el ama de llaves como el fiel vasallo no se hicieron rogar. En cuanto su amo utilizaba aquel tono había que salir de su vista inmediatamente si uno no quería morir.

En cuanto los dos sirvientes cerraron la puerta a su ida, la joven youkai se le acercó a él provocativamente y le pasó sus brazos por el cuello masculino una vez más.

- Mmmm Sesshomaru-sama... - ronroneó la nekomusume mientras se abrazaba al Daiyoukai. -¿Por que se preocupa tanto por aquella miserable humana de poca monta? Cualquiera diría que se preocupa por ella y lo tomarían por algo débil. ¿no?

- ¿En serio? - preguntó el Daiyoukai desafiante.

En cuanto la nekomusume vio aquellos ojos resplandecientes de ira sintió que se le encogía el corazón y que todo el cuarto se le venía encima. Su instinto le dijo que le soltara y que huyera en cuanto antes. Pero lamentablemente su instinto no le avisó con suficiente antelación.

_Pobrecita_, se compadeció Jaken al sentir una fuerte olor a sangre que emanaba de la alcoba de su señor, _eso le pasa por provocarlo._

Varias horas después, cuando el vasallo entró corriendo como un desesperado en la habitación de su señor, lo primero que pudo ver fue el cuerpo inerte de la youkai en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

Esa visión borró por completo el motivo del cual había venido tan alarmado.

No pensaba nada, simplemente contemplaba como si estuviese hipnotizado por aquel cuerpo tirado de cualquier manera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó el Daiyoukai quien estaba sentado al fondo de la sala contra la ventana.

El pequeño youkai pareció despertar inmediatamente, pero en cuanto recordó el por qué había venido se quedó mudo del miedo.

_Dios mío... En cuanto se lo diga me matara como aquella ilusa_. Pensó Jaken mientras perdía todo el color.

- Habla. - le exigió el Daiyoukai.

- Se-Sesshomaru- sama... Es Rin señor... La... La han atacado.

* * *

bwajajajajajaja! XD Os he dejado con la intriga eeeeeh!  
Como ya he dicho arriba he adelantado el ritmo de la historia, ha pasado ya un mes y parece que las cosas van a mejor. ¿O quizás no?

¿Os ha gustado? =3

Espero que si aunque sea un capitulo cutre ¬¬

En fin, debo deciros que el proximo capitulo ya lo tengo bastante adelantado así que creo que actualizaré más bien pronto! =D

Así que nah, lo de siempre. **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Descanso y temor

Vuestra amada Lady Artaith ha vuelto! muahahahahaha!

Bueno pues, lo siento mucho por el gran retraso en actualizar... (y eso que dije que ya lo tenía escrito...) Y nah, no me enrollaré mucho porque sé que tendreís ganas de leer ya. Así que nah! Besos a todas y gracias por los Reviews!

**Espero que os guste! ^^ **

* * *

En abrir los ojos después de un tiempo que no sabría definir se encontró rodeada por la más absoluta oscuridad y el vacío. En un lugar donde el espacio y el tiempo no significaban nada. En un lugar donde curiosamente ya había estado ahí con anterioridad. Esta vez, sería la tercera vez que visitaba aquel lugar. Quizás sería ese el motivo por el cual no sintiera nada. Ni miedo, ni angustia... nada.

Entonces, de la nada volvió a escuchar aquella voz y aquellas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez con el eco:

_"No eres más que una puta que no llegará nunca al nivel de las demás_"

No sabía de donde provenían aquellas duras palabras, ni tampoco quien las estaba diciendo. Pero la joven sabía que esa no era la primera vez que las escuchaba... Al contrario, juraría haberlas oído recientemente...

Con un suspiro se sentó en el inexistente suelo y se abrazó las rodillas apoyando la frente en ella.

Quería correr, gritar, pedir ayuda, cualquier cosa... Pero su experiencia en aquel lugar le decía que eso no serviría de nada.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar tal y como lo había hecho otras veces. Al fin y al cabo sólo tenía dos caminos. Morir al cabo del tiempo o ser salvada una vez más.

Aunque... ¿Era posible? ¿Podría librarse de la muerte por tercera vez?

No... Iba a morir. Esa vez, sería la definitiva...

Entonces, cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, un mano le acarició la mejilla. No la pudo ver pero estaba segura de que aquella calidez que le había rozado la cara no era imaginación suya.

Conocía aquella calidez... La ultima vez que estuvo en aquel lugar también le acariciaron así. Y después de aquella caricia... Volvió a la vida.

¿Sesshomaru-sama?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En cuanto Rin despertó sintió que todo su cuerpo le pesaba terriblemente, como si aquel cuerpo inerte no fuese el suyo... No podía ser ¿qué había ocurrido?

Aún tumbada en el futón y con la mirada fija en el techo Rin oyó vagamente como unas voces a su alrededor hablaban entre ellas pero por más que puso toda su atención no logró entender lo que decían. Exasperada con aquella situación tan tonta Rin probó de levantarse varias veces apoyándose en los codos. Pero una vez en la que parecía que lo lograba un fuerte dolor en el pecho le hizo parase en seco y dejar de intentarlo.

Entonces los propietarios de las voces quien se dieron cuenta que había despertado se acercaron a ella rápidamente. Se trataba de Jaken, Hiyori y Kazumi que con cara de preocupación se sentaron a su lado.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí y por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?

Rin cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco para intentar recordar que había ocurrido.

Estaba con Jaken en el trastero buscando algo para Kazumi y... Se cortó la mano con un cristal y...

- ¿Te encuentras bien muchacha? - Rin abrió los ojos y miró hacía los presentes confundida ¿quien acababa de hablarle? ¡Por dios! Era horrible estar tan aturdida...

- Toma, bebe esto. - Esa vez supo que quien hablaba era Kazumi ya que era la única quien le estaba ofreciendo un bol humeante.

Entre Jaken y Hiyori incorporaron a Rin con mucho cuidado de forma que quedó sentada y pudo aceptar el bol que le estaba ofreciendo. Rin observó atentamente el interior del recipiente con una mueca de desagrado. El aspecto del caldo, poción, brebaje o lo que fuese aquella cosa no parecía muy bueno.

- Has perdido mucha sangre hija, eso te ayudará a recuperarte más pronto. - le explicó Kazumi para que entendiese el por que del aspecto del brebaje.

¿Desde cuando la youkai se preocupaba tanto por ella? Era cierto que habían empezado a relacionarse más hasta tal punto de hablarse como dos amigas de toda la vida pero aún así la cocinera no solía comportarse así.

Otro fuerte dolor le cruzó una vez más el pecho. La joven dejó el bol en el suelo con manos temblorosas y se bajó el yukata poco a poco allá donde le dolía. Menuda impresión fue para ella el encontrarse con todo el pecho vendado y sucio por una gran taca de color granate.

- Te atacaron por la espalda cuando estabas sola en los trasteros. - le explicó Hiyori al ver la cara que puso la joven. - Un poco más y te atraviesa del todo el pecho con el corazón incluido.

- ¿Quien? - preguntó Rin con voz ronca y ojos como platos. - Creí... Creí que... - _Creí que ya nadie me odiaba hasta tal punto_, pensó la joven. Dios ahora si que estaba perdida. Lo único que recordaba era buscar un recipiente en uno de los trasteros y después, despertarse al mediodía siguiente. ¡Y encima se entera que le han atacado intencionadamente!

- Eso no importa - contestó Jaken que estaba más alterado que nadie por lo que había ocurrido. - La cuestión es que quien haya ya ha pagado por ello. Sesshomaru-sama se encargó personalmente de castigarlo y dar ejemplo para todos los demás.

Rin no respondió. Todavía se sentía como si acabará de salir de un profundo sueño, estaba confundida y ahora con lo de Sesshomaru lo estaba aún más. Kazumi, cogió el bol y se lo volvió a entregar.

La joven se quedó mirando una vez más aquella cosa con cara de asco pero finalmente accedió a beberlo. Si se lo había preparado Kazumi y si insistía tanto en que se lo tomara sería para algo. Así pues, Rin cogió aire y valor y bebió un par de sorbos rápidos de aquel brebaje. En cuanto se lo tragó, se arrepintió de haberlo bebido. Sintió que lo devolvería, pero no, no lo haría. Se obligó a si misma a calmarse y a respirar profundamente para que bajara y se quedará ahí.

- Rin... ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevas dormida? - Preguntó Hiyori después de aquella pequeña escena.

- Bueno... Pues viendo el sol a lo alto creo que ya es mediodía... así que, casi un día... ¿no? - Rin vio como todos los presentes se miraban el uno al otro con cara de preocupación. - ¿No? - volvió a preguntar con más vehemencia

- Euh... Bueno, la verdad es que ya llevas casi una semana inconsciente. - le respondió Jaken. - Seis días para ser concreto.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Seis días! Con razón aún se sentía dormida y su cuerpo no le respondía del todo.

- ¿Que ha pasado exactamente? - preguntó la joven.

- Bueno, te dejé sola en los trasteros para ir a hablar con Hiyori y cuando volví estabas estirada en el suelo. ¡Por dios por un momento creí que Sesshomaru-sama iba a matarme.

- Créeme yo también lo he pensado seriamente cuando vi sus ojos. - respondió Kazumi mientras se encogía

- Encima ya estaba enfadado de antes, si le añadimos que cierto youkai ha fallado con su tarea y que la muchacha casi muere... Habría sido tu fin Jaken.

- ¿Que ocurre? No os entiendo - dijo Rin perturbada al no entender de que estaban hablando - Por favor decidme que ha pasado.

- La cuestión es que Jaken fue a llamar a Sesshomaru-sama mientras yo me quedé contigo. - continuó Hiyori. - Estabas tan pálida y tan fría como una muerta y tu corazón a penas latía. En cuanto el amo te vio en aquellas condiciones te cogió en brazos y te trajo aquí mientras que ordenó a Jaken a ir por un medico, a mi de encargarme de parar la hemorragia que tenías al pecho y a Kazumi de prepararte algún brebaje medicinal para bajar la fiebre que tenías y hacerte recuperar un poco el color. - tanto Jaken como Kazumi asintieron como dando a confirmar que lo que decía la anciana ama de llaves era cierto. - Jaken trajo un medico y un herbolario y entre los dos te curaron la herida que afortunadamente todo esto quedó en un susto. Pero el problema era que no sabían cuando despertarías y tenías unas fiebres horribles.

- En resumen, casi te mueres y nosotros lo hemos pasado fatal. - dijo Jaken - Ya puedes estar contenta niña tonta, has demostrado que todo el mundo se preocupa por ti.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Rin sin entender lo que Jaken le estaba diciendo.

- Cuando digo todo el mundo me refiero a Sesshomaru-sama aunque no lo admita sin duda a estado muy preocupado.

- Vaya, tendré que darle las gracias a todo el mundo. - A pesar de sentirse extremadamente débil, Rin pudo hacer una de sus mejores sonrisas. No sabía que los demás se preocuparan por ella, no sabía que Sesshomaru se hubiese comportado así.

Algo en su interior, algo cálido y dulce la invadió por completo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sintió tan ligera que hasta podría volar como los pájaros.

La mano de Kazumi le interrumpió aquella deliciosa sensación haciendo que la joven se volviera a tumbar en el futón.

Aunque ella no quisiese tumbarse al parecer su cuerpo deseaba continuar llevándole la contraria ya que no opuso resistencia ante aquel gesto de Kazumi

- Necesitas descansar

- ¿Más? - se quejó Rin

- Muchacha no seas tonta, te recuerdo que acabas de salvarte de unas fuertes fiebres y de una herida que te podrían haber llevado hasta la muerte. Tu cuerpo aunque no lo sientas debe de estar de lo más agotado. Lo mejor será que guardes reposo durante tres o cuatro días. No te preocupes - dijo Kazumi al ver la cara de la joven. - Cuando Rei y yo no tengamos mucho trabajo vendremos a hacerte compañía.

- Esta bien. -se resignó la joven mientras se acomodaba en su futón. Los tres presentes decidieron en dejarla a solas para que se volviera a dormir pero justo cuando ya habían abierto la puerta la joven llamó a Jaken - Necesito hablar con usted. - le dijo.

- ¿Que quieres niña tonta? - preguntó el youkai mientras se volvía a acercar a la cama.

- Le puedo hacer una pregunta... Bueno, en realidad son dos.

- Adelante.

- Jaken-sama... sé que todo lo que hace es por mi bien y le estoy agradecida por ello. Pero, se lo pido por favor Jaken-sama, sea sincero conmigo.

- Está bien, está bien... ¿Qué es lo que quieres niña tonta?

- ¿Todos los sirvientes piensan que estoy aquí porque soy una... una prostituta?

En cuanto Jaken oyó aquella pregunta pegó uno de sus agudos gritos y se dio la vuelta mientras su mente empezaba a pensar en una buena mentira. En cuanto se volvió a dar la con una sonrisa más que forzada empezó con su explicación.

- Esto... verás. No sé donde habrás oído semejante cosa pe-pero yo...

- Eso es un si... - murmuró la joven tras un suspiro.

- ¿Cual era la segunda pregunta? - preguntó rápidamente el pequeño youkai verde para cambiar aquel espinoso tema. - ¿Rin?

- ¿Sabe usted si Sesshomaru-sama tiene alguna amante?

Jaken recibió aquella segunda pregunta como un fuerte golpe en el estomago... ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Rin? ¿Qué pretendía averiguar con aquellas preguntas tan escandalosas? Finalmente tras pensárselo un par de segundos Jaken pensó que lo mejor sería que se entera por él de forma delicada que no de alguien ajeno que buscara hacerle daño.

- Esto... Rin... - El youkai cogió aire y soltó un gran suspiro, que difícil era decirle aquello de forma delicada... - Un gran Daiyoukai, como sabrás muy bien, son youkais muy poderosos que tienen tierras, una gran fortuna, un enorme castillo, muchos sirvientes a sus pies y... alguna que otra concubina. Pero ante todo piensa, que no las tienen para... euh... para divertirse, son sólo un simple símbolo para demostrar a los demás que tienen suficiente fortuna y poder para permitirse cualquier cosa.

- Pero Jaken-sama...

- No voy a negar que Sesshomaru-sama tiene un par de concubinas a su disposición. - la interrumpió el vasallo para responder a la joven. - Pero debes entender que alguien como Sesshomaru-sama es normal que tenga un harem de...

- ¡¿Pero no dijo qué sólo tenía un par? - exclamó Rin abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Euh... Bien, como iba diciendo es normal que las tenga, pero no son nada te lo aseguro. Tienen sus estancias en el ala Norte y sirven más como sirvientas personales cuando hay invitados que como concubinas del amo. Así que no te preocupes.

Entre los dos hubo un gran y pesado silencio. Rin miraba el techo mientras que Jaken miraba el suelo con nerviosismo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Rin? - preguntó el vasallo pasado un par de minutos.

- Si... es sólo que necesito descansar.

El youkai verde, por una vez en su vida, pareció captar aquella pequeña indirecta. Así pues, sin decir nada más, Jaken salió de la habitación en silencio dejando a Rin sola con sus pensamientos.

En cuanto se quedó sola se dio cuenta de que en realidad si que estaba cansada. Buscó una pose cómoda y cerró los ojos esperando dormirse antes de que sus pensamientos negativos la abrumaran... Pero le fue imposible.

Siempre que cerraba los ojos las palabras de Jaken se repetían sin cesar en su mente.

El echo que la consideraran como a una prostitua tampoco le había importando mucho. Al fin y al cabo no los volvería a ver nunca más. Pero lo otro con respecto a las amantes o lo que fueses le había afectado tanto que le revolvía el estomago.

¿Pasaría Sesshomaru-sama cada noche con una distinta? ¿O tendría alguna favorita de todo el harem?

Inevitablemente imágenes del Daiyoukai con una compañía femenina entrelazados en un tórrido abrazo desfilaron por su mente sin parar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si recordaba haber visto a una youkai nueva vestida con kimonos de calidad paseándose por uno de los jardines del ala Norte. ¿sería ella una de las concubinas? No la había visto de cerca, pero si recordaba unos andares muy elegantes...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Señor, si me disculpa la sugerencia... Opino que quizás lo mejor sería trasladarla a esta parte del castillo. Desde que ocurrió aquello y vos castigasteis a la youkai en publico, todos están muy alterados y nerviosos... Le temen amo, y por desgracia creo que también la odian. - Por más que hablara todo era inútil... Sesshomaru, sentado detrás de su pequeño escritorio leía un pergamino sin tan siquiera inmutarse de las palabras de la anciana, cosa que la exasperó. - Señor... por favor, piense en su seguridad... Creo que algunos están tramando un plan para matarla. Si la trajera aquí, cierto la odiarían más por ello puesto que demostraría que ella está aquí como prostituta. Pero al menos estando usted cerca nadie se atrevería a tocarla.

- Hiyori, es suficiente. - ordenó el Daiyoukai sin tan siquiera levantar la mirada. - Ella aceptó trabajar aquí a pesar de los riesgos que correría. Bien, ahora que asuma las consecuencias.

Hiyori ante las palabras de su amo quedó perpleja. ¿aceptar los riesgos? ¿Y que podía saber la pobre muchacha lo que le esperaría en este lugar? Hiyori estaba casi segura de que si la joven hubiese sabido todo lo que tendría que soportar se lo habría pensado como minimo dos veces.

- ¿Piensa correr ese riesgo? - Sesshomaru por primera vez en el tiempo que Hiyori llevaba ahí dentro levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. - ¿Piensa usted actuar y castigar a todo el mundo cuando ella ya esté muerta?

- Estás siendo de lo más insolente. - le contestó Sesshomaru sin variar su fría expresión. - Vete y sigue con tu trabajo.

- Si, Sesshomaru-sama. - Contestó la anciana mientras le hacía una breve reverencia. - Siento mucho mi insolencia amo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una semana después, tal y como le había dicho el supuesto cirujano y en parte gracias a los mimos de Rei y de Kazumi, Rin se despertó poco después del amanecer totalmente en forma y con ganas de salir de una vez por todas de aquel diminuto cuarto que había sido desde hacía una semana su prisión particular.

Cuando salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para comer y empezar con sus tareas del día por el camino se encontró con varios sirvientes que evitaban su mirada o que no dudaban en dirigirle una bonita mirada de superioridad despreciativa. Seguramente tendría que ver con el que la creían la prostituta particular del señor.

Todos la miraban así excepto Kyo, un joven soldado que vigilaba cerca de la cocina y que aprovechaba a la minima para colarse y relajarse mientras le hablaba a la señoras.

Kyo, al igual que Shippo, era un youkai Kitsune bastante apuesto. Era alto y fuerte a pesar de ser más bien joven y tenía unos ojos que según Rin no tenían nada que envidiarle a los auténticos rubís.

- Buenas días Rin-chan. ¿Ya te has recuperado? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡Bueno días Kyo-kun! - exclamó la joven contenta al saber que todavía quedaba alguien, a parte de Kazumi, Hiyori y Rei, que le hablara. - Si, la verdad es que me siento como nueva. Gracias por preguntar, eres muy amable.

- Si bueno... no es para tanto. -dijo el joven youkai mientras bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba. Entonces, volvió a levantar la cabeza pero esta vez ya no sonreía, si no que más bien estaba serio e impasible. - Lo siento Rin-chan, pero debe hacerlo...

- ¿Qué...?

Rin no pudo decir nada más ya que el kitsune le había alzado por los brazos y se la cargó al hombro como un saco antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Al principio la joven quedó muda por la impresión de ser alzada en nada pero, en cuanto se recobró, su cerebro inmediatamente reaccionó avisándole que nada bueno iba a sucederle, por lo tanto mientras la muchacha pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de aquel agarre se puso a gritar como una histérica para que alguien la ayudara, pero todo fue en vano. Para empezar, la fuerza de Rin no tenía nada que ver con la del kitsune y en segundo lugar a nadie le interesaba socorrer a la prostituta del señor.

Decidió calmarse y mantener la sangre fría tal y como le decía continuamente Kohaku. Guardaría sus fuerzas y en cuanto tuviese la menor oportunidad le haría un ataque defensivo y saldría corriendo hacía las cocinas.

Esa idea hizo que en cierto modo se le calmarán los nervios, pero en cuanto la joven vio que se adentraban al trastero que ocupaba todo el ultimo piso y en cuanto vio como otros youkais que estaban dentro bloqueaban la puerta el magnifico plan quedó en la nada y sus nervios afloraron de nuevo carcomiendola por completo.

Kyo la dejó lejos de la puerta, en el centro de un circulo formado por varios hombres y, mayoritariamente, mujeres youkais de las cuales entre ellas estaban Kaori, Takako y Yuri las mismas que se habían pasado desde el principio haciendole sutiles amenazas de muerte.

- Bien hecho Kyo-kun... -ronroneó Kaori mientras le acariciaba la cara. - Después te daré tu recompensa. En cuanto a ti, puta barata...- dijo mientras su mirada se llenaba de odio - Se te ve mejor que antes. No me digas que la muerte de Akari fue en vano...

- ¿Muerte? - preguntó Rin perpleja intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación.

- Oh mira... ¡Ahora la maldita humana se pone a fingir que no sabe nada! - exclamó Yuri que estaba detrás de Kaori, y tras una falsa sonrisa le propinó una bofetada que le hizo girar la cara.

- Eh, un momento, dijiste que sólo querías hablar con ella. Si esto incluye una paliza me iré y no querré saber nada de esto. - dijo un youkai que empezaba a apartarse.

- Callate cobarde. - le espetó Yuri

- No Yuri, tiene razón no debemos dañarla en zonas visibles, podría causarnos problemas. - Le dijo Takako, toda la respuesta que obtuvo fue un bufido por parte de Yuri. - Humana, deja de disimular, sabes muy bien que Akari está muerta por tu culpa así que deja de mentirnos. - le dijo a Rin mientras que con un empujón la tiró al suelo.

_Si tan sólo estuviese ella_. _Si tan sólo viniesen una por una_... pensó Rin con rabia acumulada.

La muchacha no solía odiar a nadie, pero no soportaba que la atacarán en grupos de entre seis y diez youkais... Eso no le dejaba ninguna posibilidad para atacar ni para defenderse a si misma.

- Seguramente se lo habrá pedido a nuestro amado Sesshomaru-sama mientras se lo follaba. - Quien había dicho aquello a sus espaldas la aferró del pelo y la levantó tirando hacía arriba provocando que Rin soltara un breve grito de dolor. - Escuchame bien, o te largas del castillo en cuanto antes o la próxima vez te juro que no será un intento fallido. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Dejadla! - exclamó un youkai que estaba en la puerta abierta - ¡La vieja Hiyori viene hacía aquí!

- Quedas advertida. Ahora ve con ella y dile que has venido a ayudarnos. Ninguna palabra al respecto o ya sabes lo que te espera.

Dicho esto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos echaron a Rin del trastero y mientras que algunos youkais huyeron otros empezaron a levantar cajas que había por el suelo y a transportarlas con una gran indiferencia. Como si nada de nada hubiese ocurrido allí dentro.

En cuanto la joven se levantó del suelo, se arregló los pliegues del Kimono y bajó las escaleras a paso tranquilo y con aire sereno hasta que se encontró de cara con el ama de llaves.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí arriba?

- Subí con Kyo-kun al trastero para ayudarlo con una cosa.

- Entiendo... ¿y Kaori, Yuri y todos los demás no eran suficiente ayuda? - Rin no respondió a ello. - ¿Qué es lo que te han echo ahora Rin? Responde.

- Nada de verdad, simplemente necesitaban ayuda con un objeto demoníaco al que no podían acercarse.

Tras un largo y tenso silencio en el que Hiyori la miró de arriba a abajo en busca, seguramente, de alguna herida se dio la vuelta y fue bajando las escaleras. "Sigueme" fue lo unico que dijo la anciana.

- ¿A donde Hiyori-san?

- A ver al amo.

* * *

BUAHHHH! Después de como minimo... ¿cuanto? ¿2 o 3 meses? Siiii! I come Back! xDDD

Buah, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo ahora... =.= Bueno, como ya os he dicho arriba, siento mucho mucho haber tardado siglos en actualizar y como modo de disculpa intentaré subir otro capitulo lo más rápido posible!

Espero que no hayais abandonado la historia por mi culpa ò_ò

En fin. Hasta el proximo capitulo donde porfin aparecerá nuestro amado Sesshomaru sama! Bwajajajajaja!

**¡Gracias por leer!** _Besitos ~ _


	7. Cambio

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bueno bueno, después de mucho mucho mucho tiempo vuelvo a estar aquí con un nuevo capitulo que sinceramente no sé si os gustará ya que es un poco soso pero enfaint... Así es la life y habrá que conformarse.

O prometo que intentaré y lo digo en grande **INTENTARE** actualizar más a menudo ya que muchas de vosotras habeis reclamado actualizacion (y me siento muy halagado por ello gracias) y nah... no sé que decir sinceramente. Seguramente muchas de vosotras me queréis matar por el retraso, otras os pensareis que lo he abandonado así que ya no os pasáis por aquí a leer así que no espero mucho XD

En fin, de todos modos espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que hayan comentado (os lo agradezco mucho de veras). Nah, **Gracias por leer** ~

* * *

Hiyori entró en la sala y cerró la puerta tras ella dejando a Rin sola en medio del pasillo, en medio de sus sentimientos que, en aquel momento, estaban totalmente descontrolados.

Su cuerpo le temblaba como una hoja sin que pudiese ponerle remedio, sentía como su rostro perdía todo el color, la respiración se le volvía cada vez más dificultosa y lo único que podía oír eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón que le impedían pensar de forma coherente.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como si estuviese a punto de enfrentarse a una muerte segura? ¿Por qué …? ¿Era así como pensaba presentarse ante Sesshomaru? Nunca le había temido... Ni siquiera cuando era una niña huerfana... ¡Al contrario! siempre que estaba junto a él se sentía feliz y a salvo. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese sabía que Sesshomaru iría a rescatarla. Entonces... ¿Por qué ahora estaba en aquel estado? ¡¿Por qué era tan condenadamente tonta?¡

Justo cuando Rin estaba por pegarse a si misma una bofetada por lo tonta que podía llegar a ser, Hiyori salió de la habitación y la miró fijamente. Jaken, quien iba detrás de ella, también se quedó mirando a la joven humana fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez que la viera. Como si acabará de salirle algo en la cara y no supiera identificar que es. ¿Tanto se le notaba que estaba muerta miedo?

- Sesshomaru-sama te está esperando. - Le dijo Hiyori antes de que Jaken pudiese decir algo -. Cuentale lo que te ha pasado y ni se te ocurra mentirle como me lo has hecho a mi.

- Lo siento mucho Hiyori-san...

- Da igual dejalo. - le respondio mientras le daba la espalda. - Vamos, entra. No hagas esperar al amo.

La joven asintió, y vio como la anciana acompañada por Jaken se iban por el pasillo sin decir nada.

Rin cogió un par de bocanadas de aire y, con la mano en el corazón, trato de serenarse. Sesshomaru no iba a hacerle ningún mal. ¿Acaso no había arriesgado su propia vida en más de una ocasión para protegerla o salvarla? ¡Qué demonios! ¿No había llorado tantas tardes y tantas noches porque nunca lo veía aparecer? ¿No había suplicado a Inuyasha y hasta incluso al propio Sesshomaru con tal de quedarse quedarse junto a él? ¿No había aguantado tanto para verlo? ¿No se quejaba porque lo veía?

_¡Venga Rin!_ se dijo, _no seas estupida. Podrás verlo y hablar con él aunque sólo sea por un par de minutos._

La joven cogió una ultima bocanada de aire y con la espalda bien recta y la cabeza en alto entró en la habitación con pasos decididos.

Sesshomaru, quien estaba en la cabecera de una larga mesa, ni siquiera se dignó en levantar la cabeza cuando la muchacha entró por la puerta. Pero no le hizo falta verla para saber que la joven había cogido un poco de valor. ¡Menos mal que lo había hecho!

A pesar de que había un grueso muro que lo separaba de Rin Sesshomaru, mientras hablaba con el ama de llaves, notó al instante el horrible y patético temor que Rin tenía. Aquello le puso, sin saber ni como ni porqué, realmente furioso pero supo refrenar a tiempo aquel sentimiento y siguió con las misma cara de indiferencia de siempre. El ama de llaves siguió contándole lo ocurrido con los youkais y aunque Sesshomaru la escuchaba no podía para de pensar en ello. ¿Donde estaba aquella mocosa que no le temia? ¿Acaso fue remplazada por otra mucho más bella pero a la vez idiota? Fuese como fuese aquella muchacha no le gustaba... No era como él la recordaba, era como... una extraña que se hacía llamar Rin.

Pero aquella duda se esfumó al instante en cuanto escuchó los pasos decididos de la joven. Si... era Rin. Un poco más asustadiza que entonces pero era ella.

- ¿Y bien? - Fué Sesshomaru el primero en hablar al ver que ella no decía nada.

- Lo siento mucho Sesshomaru-sama. - Dijo Rin apresuradamente como si volvería en si. Y entonces a partir de ahí empezó a hablar sin pensar -. Yo... Le dije que aguantaría todo lo posible, que no lloraría ni que sería debil... No he llorado, sin embargo he sido debil, no he podido aguantar y le he causado molestias. Aún así... Sigo queriendo quedarme aquí hasta que acabe el año. Esta vez le...

- Basta. - le cortó Sesshomaru -. Hiyori me ha dicho que has vuelto a tener problemas con otros youkais hace un par de minutos...

- No - lo interrumpió ella - No he tenido ningún problema. - En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió como nunca lo había hecho antes en la vida. - Simplemente me pidieron que le ayudara con un par de cosas que había en el trastero. Había tantos sirvientes ahí que seguramente me habré quedado con su olor. Y es cierto que tuve problemas pero no como Hiyori-san cuenta.

Sesshomaru dejó a un lado de la mesa el bol de porcelana que sujetaba y observó atentamente a la joven de arriba a abajo. Rin estaba a unos pocos metros de él, de pie totalmente erguida, con una gran magulladura en su mejilla que se podía apreciar perfectamente y mirándole fijamente sin parpadear. Pero no había ni orgullo ni desafío en su mirada sino más bien una chispa de arrepentimiento y... temor. Sesshomaru, asqueado, cerró el puño con fuerza y trató de calmarse sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sin duda alguna aquella muchacha era idiota. Protegía a sus atacantes y le temía a él quien por nada en el mundo le levantaría la mano.

- ¿Me temes? - le preguntó con voz tranquila, como si le preguntase que tal le iba el día.

- No - le respondió ella al instante.

- ¿Y entonces porque estás pálida? ¿Por qué me miras con esos patéticos ojos llenos de terror?

Ahí Rin ya no respondió tan rápidamente sino que todo su cuerpo se puso tenso al instante y tragó saliva con dificultad. Después, al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron eternos la joven suspiró y su pose se relajo del todo.

- No lo sé Sesshomaru-sama... Son los nervios o quizás si... quizás realmente tenga miedo. Pero no de usted, sino miedo a que me vea demasiado débil y a que me haga volver a la aldea.

- Tendrás que volver de todos modos en cuanto acabe el año.

- Lo sé, pero si he de irme, prefiero que sea lo más tarde posible... - contestó la joven mientras bajaba la mirada a sus propias manos.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente intentando descubrir en que pensaba aquella humana pero finalmente desistió, si algún día llegaba a entenderla o a predecir con antelación alguna acción de Rin se congelaría el infierno al acto. Con un suspiro inaudible Sesshomaru volvió a coger el bol de porcelana y miró por la ventana.

- Te trasladarás aquí. - Dijo sin más.

Rin, quien esperaba alguna regañina por haberle mentido con la cabeza baja, la levantó de golpe y lo miró sin disimular su sorpresa

- ¿Qué? ¿A-Aquí...? - Rin parpadeó un par de veces e intentó entender aquellas palabras.

- ¿Es que acaso estás sorda? - preguntó el youkai en tono impasible.

- No... por supuesto que no pero es que me sorprende que quiera que una sirvienta duerma en el ala norte - respondió la joven. - Tengo entendido que está ala está reservada a usted a sus invitados y a sus...

Sesshomaru ignoró aquella frase y le dio un sorbo a su thé que ya empezaba a enfriarse.

- Dejarás tus deberes en las cocinas y el los jardines y vendrás a la ala norte a trabajar como sirvienta mía.

- Disculpe pero... Creo que no le he entendido.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente como si pudiese atravesarla con aquella mirada tan fría.

- He dicho que te trasladarás aquí del ala Norte y me servirás a mi. ¿Entendido?

- S-si. - respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lo había conseguido. ¡Tendría la oportunidad de ver a Sesshomaru-sama mucho más a menudo! - Disculpe señor. ¿Qué clase de tareas tendré que hacer?

Sesshomaru no respondió enseguida. Al contrario, se cogió su tiempo para acabarse lo que estaba comiendo y después la miró tan indiferentemente como siempre.

- Te encargaras de traer el correo, de ordenar mis habitaciones cosas así. Es tarde, ve a hablar con Hiyori y arreglalo todo, te quiero ver dentro de una hora y media en mi alcoba.

- ¿Señor?

Sesshomaru dejó la taza de thé ya vacía con un golpe seco en la mesa y miró a Rin. Pero esta vez en su mirada no había indiferencia si no más bien exasperación cosa que hizo sonreír una vez más a Rin y como resultado sorprender y exasperar aún más al Daiyoukai.

- Verá... ¿Esas faenas no las suele realizar el señor Jaken? No le quiero robar el trabajo.

- Harás lo que se te diga y punto. Vete.

- Si, Sesshomaru-sama.

En cuanto la joven se hubo marchado de la sala Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la terraza que daba al jardín. Apoyó su hombro derecho contra la fina puerta de papel y madera y observó su alrededor sin fijarse en nada en particular. Entonces, al levantar la mirada hacia infinito cielo azul, aquel sonido que segundos antes le había echo dar un vuelco a su corazón volvió a su mente sorprendiéndole una vez más. Y sin que nadie fuese testigo de ello el temible Daiyoukai del oeste sonrió durante un par de segundos.

Si... puede que aquella muchacha tuviese más curvas, fuese más asustadiza e idiota pero en el fondo seguía siendo aquella niña, seguía siendo Rin. Sólo ella era capaz de reír tan alegremente aunque la estuviera rebajando a ser su sirvienta personal. Sólo ella era capaz de reír tan alegremente en su presencia.

.-.-.-.-.

Aquella mañana Rin había pasado de dormir en un misero y diminuto cuchitril a tener una habitación gigantesca que encima estaba en el mismo pasillo que las estancias de Sesshomaru. Al principio cuando Hiyori le mostró su nueva habitación, asignada por Sesshomaru, Rin se sintió muy cohibida por aquel inmenso cambio. Aquella habitación era tan grande que hasta incluso tenía la sensación de que la cabaña de la anciana Kaede podía caber perfectamente. Aquella estancia no dejaba lugar a dudas; la grandeza y la exquisites de cada objeto que la decoraba mostraba fortuna y prestigio. Obviamente aquel lugar estaba reservado a los invitados más importantes del Daiyoukai. Incluso las paredes con sus dibujos florales parecían una obra de arte por si solas.

Rin no veía normal que una simple sirvienta tuviera aquella habitación digna de un rey. Normalmente cuando una sirvienta tiene una habitación así es una prueba muy clara de que en realidad se trata de su amante. Y esa habitación era la prueba que confirmaba a los demás youkais de que Rin era en realidad la prostituta del señor. Aunque Hiyori pensaba exactamente lo mismo que la joven no comentó nada acerca del asunto pero aún así Rin notó su desaprobación en cada mirada y acción de la anciana.

A pesar de lo que le había ocurrido aquella mañana, el humor de Rin había cambiando para mucho mejor. A partir de aquel momento, Rin tendría más de una oportunidad al día para ver Sesshomaru y con respecto a los demás youkais que seguramente la detestaban aún más como por ejemplo Yuri y Kaori ya no le preocupaban tanto ya que estando tan cerca de Sesshomaru lo más seguro es que ni se atreviesen a dirigirle una sola mirada.

Gracias a la ayuda de Jaken Rin pudo trasladar sus pocas pertenencias -unos pocos kimonos y yukatas-, principalmente regalos de Sesshomaru, a la nueva habitación. Lo guardó todo en un lujoso armario y en cuanto hubo acabado Rin dió una vuelta sobre si misma observando cada detalle de aquella majestuosa habitación.

- ¿No te parece una habitación preciosa Jaken-sama? - le preguntó la joven con una sonrisa risueña.

- Si por supuesto. La casa de un gran Daiyoukai como lo es Sesshomaru-sama siempre debe estar decorada con elegancia y riqueza. - le contestó Jaken solemnemente -. Pero no te encantes ahora niña tonta debes ir a ver al amo en cuanto antes.

- Jaken-sama, siento haberte robado tu trabajo... ¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

- Bueno, el amo me ha pedido que me ocupe de varias faenas como por ejemplo ayudar a los sirvientes incompetentes, cuidar de Ah-Un, vigilar que los jardines estén en buen estado, las cocinas...

- Vaya que te ha tocado ser un sirviente más ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Me encargaré de ayudar a Hiyori a controlarlo todo. Vayámonos a ver el amo, me tienes harto niña tonta.

- ¿Sabes Jaken-sama? - le preguntó Rin al pequeño youkai, y en cuanto este la miró Rin sonrió ampliamente. - No siento pena por haberte robado el trabajo. Más bien me alegro.

Jaken se dió la vuelta y sonrió el también sin que la humana lo viese. ¡Demonios! Cuanto había echado de menos la sinceridad y la alegría de Rin.

Ambos, sin decirse nada más salieron de la habitación y fueron hacía la habitación de Sesshomaru que estaba al fondo del largo y lujoso pasillo.

Cuando apenas quedaban un par de metros para llegar a las puertas Rin se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana, como si estuviese hipnotizada por algo que hubiese visto. Jaken esperó unos cuantos segundos pero al ver que la joven seguía quieta como una estatua se acercó él a ver que ocurría. El pequeño youkai subió a la ventana a muy duras penas pero una vez que pudo ver lo que observaba la joven tan fijamente Jaken se quedó helado.

- ¿Quien es aquella youkai tan hermosa que hay ahí? - le preguntó Rin a Jaken en cuanto el pequeño youkai estuvo a su lado.

El pequeño youkai al oír aquello sintió como perdía la sangre de la cara y se mareaba. ¿Por qué diablos siempre le preguntaba cosas dificiles aquella mocosa? ¿Y ahora que le decía?

- Es... euh... una... invitada. ¡Si! Eso es. Aquella youkai es una invitada permanente, aunque se puede ir cuando quiera desde luego.

- Es curioso, Hiyori me dijo que de momento no había ningún invitado en el castillo.

- Eso es porque la vieja esa no las cuenta como invitadas.

- ¿Las cuenta? ¿Hay más de una? - Y entonces, en cuanto Rin volvió a mirar aquella youkai no sólo se fijó en lo hermosa que era, sino que también se fijó en su esbelto cuerpo, sus finas ropas... No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de quien era aquella nekomusume. - Es una de las concubinas ¿no es cierto?

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa o el amo se enfadará.

- Jaken, no te preocupes, puedes ser sincero conmigo no me importa. - dijo la joven con una sonrisa-. Vamos dime, ¿Quien es esa youkai?

- ¿Si te respondo dejarás el tema y no lo volverás a sacarlo nunca más? - al ver que la joven asentía Jaken suspiró - Ella es Etsuko, una nekomusume de alta cuna que ha sido deshonrada y ahora no le queda más remedio que ser la amante de algún Daiyoukai. Es la concubina que lleva más tiempo en este lugar y también la favorita de Sesshomaru-sama. Muchos dicen que con el tiempo acabarán casados y la verdad, no me extrañaría ya que con la dote podría aportar ciertas tierras al amo. Pero aunque de momento no estén casados Etsuko tiene tanto poder como una esposa, es la lider de las concubinas y controla todo el palacio además de tener todos los caprichos que le consiente el amo. Para haber sido deshonrada no vive nada mal la verdad. Ahora que vas a estar aquí intenta no tener problemas con ella, a diferencia de los demás ella no fallará. - A Rin no le hizo falta preguntar para saber que hablaba de su intento de asesinato -. En fin dejemos la y vayamos.

Rin asintió y dejó de mirar aquella youkai no sin cierta dificultad.

_¿Casados?_ pensó la joven mientras llegaba a las puertas de la habitación de Sesshomaru, _la verdad es que harían muy buena pareja. Los dos igual de elegantes, fríos y letales._

Si Rin pensaba que su habitación era digna de un rey tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras puesto que las habitaciones de Sesshomaru si que eran dignas de un rey. De un rey o incluso de un dios. ¿Tanta fortuna tenía Sesshomaru? Las decoraciones de los muros, que eran una autentica obra de arte, mostraban la historia de una guerra que sin duda representaban bien la vida de Sesshomaru y combinaban con su carácter. Los pocos muebles que había por la habitación, además de tener los bordes ribeteados con adornos dorados que parecían de oro, relucían tanto que hasta Rin juraría que se podía reflejar en ellos. Ella, quien había pasado un cuarto de su infancia recorriendo el mundo con lo sólo lo indispensable y el resto en una pequeña cabaña de una anciana miko, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo. Recibía de vez en cuando algún que otro regalo de lujo por parte del Daiyoukai y nada más. Siempre había pensado que esos regalos de valor los había robado o había amenazado a alguien con tal de conseguirlos. ¿Cómo iba a saber entonces que Sesshomaru era tan sumamente rico?

Ahora... Ahora que veía todo aquello estaba segura de que Sesshomaru podía permitirse esos pequeños detalles y mucho más.

Al fondo a la izquierda de donde estaba Sesshomaru, Rin vio un gran futón de color azul marino y negro con pequeñas decoraciones doradas que le llamó mucho a la atención. No recordaba haber visto nunca a Sesshomaru dormir. Ni comer de echo. En cambio aquella mañana lo había visto rodeado de comida. Entonces... ¿Dormiría ahí?

_Quizás no sea para dormir_, le dijo una vocecilla en su interior. Y entonces Rin lo entendió todo. Abrió los ojos como platos y observó atentamente aquel futón.

Imágenes de Sesshomaru sin haori le pasaron por su cabeza. Estaba sentado y apoyado contra la pared observando atentamente sin perderse detalle del espectáculo que tenía al frente. Delante suyo, aquella nekomusume, de pie dejando deslizar su fino kimono de seda hombros abajo y dejándolo caer hasta el suelo mostrando sin pudor alguno su esbelto cuerpo desnudo. Y después, ella se acercaba con aquella elegancia felina, mirándole fijamente y se sentaba en el regazo de Sesshomaru le acariciaba lentamente sus fuertes hombros y luego iba bajando poco a poco pasando por su pecho, sus abdominales y más abajo...

-...¿verdad Rin? -preguntó el pequeño youkai.

-¿Qué? -casi gritó Rin alterada por aquella interrupción. ¡Oh dios que vergüenza! Le habían estado hablando y ella no había prestado atención de tan absorbida que estaba por aquella escena.

Jaken la miró sorprendido y enseguida desvió la mirada para mirar al frente. Rin imitó al pequeño youkai verde y ahí al frente, detrás de un escritorio bajo, rodeado de pergaminos y libros repartidos de cualquier manera se encontraba el dios de todo aquel mundo observándola con unos unos penetrantes ojos ambar y el ceño fruncido.

- Jaken - dijo con voz impasible - déjanos solos, ves hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

- Si amo - dijo el youkai mientras hacía una breve reverencia.

Tanto el Daiyoukai como la humana observaron como se iba el pequeño subordinado y después de haber cerrado la puerta tras él la sala quedó sumida en un denso y a su vez tenso silencio.

Ella observaba el suelo y él la observaba a ella. Y así se quedaron durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó él

- Lo siento Sesshomaru-sama, me he quedado encantada observando esta habitación. Por cierto, ¡gracias por la habitación que me ha ofrecido! Es fantástica. Aunque... - Rin en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir se calló de golpe y se arregló el kimono.

- ¿Aunque? - insistió él para que Rin continuara. - Habla.

- Esa habitación quizás es un poco demasiado para mi Sesshomaru-sama. Quiero decir que para una simple sirvienta como yo está mal visto. Los demás empezarán a rumorear de nuevo y..

- ¿Rumorear sobre que?

- Pues sobre, sobre nosotros... dirán que soy... una... otra concubina vuestra...

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca Rin sintió como la sangre empezaba a subirle a la cabeza y como empezaba a ruborizarse. Si estuviese hablando con cualquier otra persona quizás se hubiese reído de aquella tontería tan grande. Y obviamente también se reiría de quien se hubiese inventado semejante estupidez. Pero lo cierto era que no estaba hablando con cualquiera sino que estaba hablado con el propio Sesshomaru. Con él mismo que mantiene a esas concubinas.

EL sonido de un movimiento hizo que Rin levantara la cabeza para ver de donde venía y se encontró con Sesshomaru de pie mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos ambar que no mostraban ningún tipo de sentimiento. El corazón le dio un vuelco a Rin e inevitablemente volvió a imaginarse a Sesshomaru con el pecho desnudo agarrando a aquella tal Etsuko, colocándose encima de ella mientras le mordía el cuello y le tocaba los pecho y ella por su parte entre gemidos de placer, echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y le clavaba las garras en la fuerte espalda de Sesshomaru y...

- ¿Y quien te dice que eso no es la verdad? ¿Qué en realidad no eres mi nueva concubina?

* * *

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! XD

Espero poder actualizar pronto y no dejaros con la duda durante tanto tiempo! Ah! Y espero también que os haya gustado el capitulo =D

**Gracias por leer** ~

¡Hasta pronto! **Nya ~**


	8. Consecuencias del cambio

Holaaaa bueno pues ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Y tal y como os lo prometí un poquito más pronto que de costumbre. ¡Pero ojo! Nos os acostumbréis xD

Quisiera dar las gracias como siempre a todas aquellas que me hayas comentado el capitulo anterior. De verdad se agradece.  ¡Gracias!

Y en fin nada más creo... aquí os dejo el capitulo. Creo que es un poco más corto que los demás pero compensa por qué... **TIENE LEMON**! muahahahahahah xD

_¡Espero que lo disfrutéis y que os guste! _**Gracias por leer ~**

_PD: Es posible que el capitulo este encontréis fallos. Pero no me refiero a la ortografía si no más bien a pequeños detalles que no cuadran, malas descripciones etc... Si es así lo siento mucho, es que he ido escribiendo el capitulo a cachos y no sé si lo he conseguido juntar todo con lógica u^-^_

* * *

Aquella frase quedó suspendida en el aire en medio de una gran tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada durante un par de minutos, simplemente se miraban fijamente, sin apartar la mirada y cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

Rin completamente roja, anonada y con falta de sentido no sabía si tomarse aquella frase como una broma. Pero… ¿desde cuando Sesshomaru se dedicaba a bromear? O mejor dicho ¿desde cuando Sesshomaru hablaba de aquel tema con tanta libertad? No aquello tenía que haber sido producto de su imaginación, si se había podido imaginar a Sesshomaru y aquella youkai con tanta facilidad seguramente esto tendría que ser lo mismo. Si eso es. Seguramente había dicho algo muy distinto y con lo alterada que estaba había imaginado eso.

− ¿Dis-disculpe? − preguntó Rin sintiendo que se ponía aún más roja.

Sesshomaru por su parte ni se dignó a contestarle. Como siempre, él estaba detrás de su escritorio completamente tranquilo y con la mirada fija en ella sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en particular. Rin relajó un poco el cuerpo y respiró aliviada, al fin y al cabo se había equivocado. Si hubiese dicho lo que ella se había imaginado no la estaría mirando así... ¿Verdad? Pero mientras que ella intentaba calmar sus nervios, aquellos ojos que le parecieron tranquilos e inocentes, en realidad estaba trazando un plan que podría hacerla volver a la aldea aquella misma tarde.

El Daiyoukai, que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que entró en la habitación, había advertido como la joven no dejaba de mirar su cama y como después se enrojecía en cuanto le preguntaron algo. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia al asunto pero en cuanto quedaron solos y ella empezó a enrojecer con tal sólo hablar de sus concubinas entendió el problema. Le sorprendió que ella pensara en ello pero luego recordó que aquella humana ya no era una niña. Así pues, si la joven pensaba en eso él le mostraría lo que representaba hacerlo con un Daiyoukai. Le mostraría lo aterrador que podía resultar para una inocente humana hacerlo con un salvaje youkai.

Rodeó el escritorio sin dejar de mirarla y a paso tranquilo se fue acercando a ella poco poco. Como si fuese un cazador que se acercaba a su presa silenciosamente para atraparla cuando menos se lo esperase. No... como si fuese no. Sesshomaru era un cazador y un depredador de naturaleza.

− ¿Acaso no aceptaste cuando te dije que harías lo que se te dijera? − preguntó el youkai con un suave murmullo cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella.

Rin quien lo miraba fijamente como si estuviese hipnotizada por su presencia asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

− Bien. − Sesshomaru pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de Rin y entrelazó sus dedos entre su melena para agarrarla con fuerza −. Entonces ahora te estarás quieta.

Y dicho aquello, sin darle a la humana la oportunidad de entender aquellas palabras, Sesshomaru bajó a poco a poco la cabeza hacía la suya y cuando ella menos se lo esperaba se abalanzó hacía su boca entreabierta con un beso salvaje. Con su mano izquierda inmediatamente la atrapó por la cintura y la acercó más íntimamente a él dejándola así sin escapatoria alguna.

Rin jadeó e intentó apartarse de él como pudo. Intentó apartar la cabeza pero el youkai la tenía fuertemente cogida del pelo e impedía cualquier movimiento. Ya que no podía apartarse con la cabeza probo suerte de otro modo. Con sus dos manos apoyadas en el pecho de Sesshomaru intentó hacer fuerza hacía afuera para librase de su agarre pero obviamente aquello también fue en vano. No se podía comparar la fuerza humana con la fuerza de un poderoso youkai. Sesshomaru quien sintió como perdía sus fuerzas se apartó de su boca y fue hacía el cuello de la joven mientras reía con una pequeña risa ronca. Era patético que intentara huir de él a menos que lo permitiese.

La mano que tenía en la nuca la deslizó hacía delante y, mientras le iba mordiendo el cuello, sin ningún miramiento la puso dentro de su kimono donde empezó a tocarle el pecho y a estrujarlo con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño.

_¡Oh dios mio!_ pensó la joven,_ no parará aunque no quiera hacerlo_.

Y ahí fue cuando Rin fue realmente consciente del peligro que corría en brazos de Sesshomaru. Quiso volver a intentar apartarse de él desesperadamente pero con su mano en su cintura no podría llegar muy lejos. Así pues la joven muchacha optó por el juego sucio. Cogió un mechón del plateado pelo de Sesshomaru y tiró con fuerza de él haciendo que Sesshomaru se apartará de su cuello y la mirara como si estuviese a punto de matarla. Pero Rin no se aminoró por ello. Se abalanzó contra él y le mordió en el cuello con todas sus fuerzas hasta que consiguió hacerlo sangrar.

El Daiyoukai gritó y maldijo a la humana. ¿Con que con esas iba no? Se preguntó Sesshomaru bien, pues aceptaría el desafío encantado.

Sin ninguna dificultad la alzó entre sus brazos. Cerró la puerta con el cerrojo mientras ella seguía pataleando en sus brazos y, cuando ya estuvo seguro de que no la joven no tenía forma de escapar, la llevó hasta la cama. Una vez ahí la tiró con fuerza en el futón sin importarle el echo de que ella fuese una humana y no una youkai y que por lo tanto podría hacerse daño más fácilmente.

Rin gritó en cuanto su espalda aterrizó con fuerza en una superficie que apenas la protegía del suelo. Se hizo daño en la espalda y en la cabeza, pero el dolor era lo de menos en aquel momento. O al menos así fue en cuanto sintió que unas manos desgarraban desde la parte baja de su kimono hasta su cintura dejándola indefensa a su vista.

Sesshomaru ya no mostraba aquella serenidad que lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos ambar ardían con una intensidad que Rin no había visto ni en un combate. Su cuadrada mandíbula estaba tensa y su cuello le sangraba por el mordisco que le había propinado Rin.

Con una mano, Sesshomaru sujetó las dos muñecas de la joven por encima su cabeza y con una rodilla le aguantó el cuerpo para que se estuviera quieta mientras que se sacaba su haori con la mano libre. Cuando ya se hubo librado del haori, Sesshomaru sin dejar de sujetar las muñecas de Rin le bajó hombros abajo lo poco de kimono que le quedaba y observó atentamente su cuerpo mientras la muchacha aún seguía luchando para poder escapar. Se sentía tan avergonzada de que Sesshomaru la viese de aquel modo. Que se quedó quieta y apartó la mirada al otro lado. Pero no le duró mucho puesto que Sesshomaru le cogió de la cara y le obligó a girarla de nuevo hacía él y la besó de nuevo con aquellas ansias salvajes.

Mientras la besaba de nuevo Sesshomaru se tumbó encima suyo y el contacto de su pecho desnudo contra los suyos le provocó a Rin una agradable sensación que le hizo alzar sus caderas contra las del youkai.

La intención del youkai era simplemente asustarla hasta hacerla llorar. Lo tenía constantemente en la cabeza y todos sus movimientos eran fríos y estaban calculados. Pero en cuanto sintió que Rin dejaba de forcejear y comenzaba a corresponder sus caricias con leves gemidos y moviendo el cuerpo al compás del suyo, la idea principal de asustarla se esfumó rápidamente de su cabeza y se dejó llevar por sus más bajos instintos tal y como hacía con todas las demás youkais.

Con sus rodillas separó con facilidad los muslos de la joven y se acomodó entre ellos. Una necesidad urgente de apoderarse de aquella virginidad lo estimuló a rozar su virilidad contra Rin.

Ella por su parte en cuanto notó aquel bulto contra ella un frio panico se apoderó de ella y la impulsó a parar aquella locura. Una vez más, la muchacha apoyó sus brazos contra el pecho de Sesshomaru y trató de apartarlo como pudo.

− Estate quieta y déjame hacer − le dijo el Daiyoukai con la voz ronca.

− ¡No! ¡Déjeme tranquila! − forcejeó la joven para intentar escapar.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para parar al youkai y hacerle recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Pero aún así continuó con su plan.

− Creí que habías dicho que cumplirías mis ordenes. Estate quieta y déjame hacer te he dicho. − repitió pero esta vez su voz volvía a ser fría y distante.

Rin dejó de resistirse y miró a Sesshomaru.

− Usted ya tiene muchas putas a las que puede mandar hacer esto. Yo le serviré pero de otro modo. − Y dicho aquello Rin se fijó en Sesshomaru. Y algo la dejó helada.

Sesshomaru estaba sonriendo.

Pero no era una sonrisa de cariño o de felicidad. Era una sonrisa de diversión. Era una sonrisa de victoria. Era una sonrisa que un depredador hacía cuando ya tenía a su presa atrapada.

Sesshomaru bajó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y le susurró.

− Aquí el amo soy yo. Si mi deseo es que me complazcas, por más que trabajes en las cocinas en los jardines o en cualquier lugar lo harás. De momento lo dejaremos aquí, todavía eres demasiado inocente para divertirme. Largo. Ah y si no estás de acuerdo con mis deseos siempre puedes volver a casa. − Dicho esto Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama y como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, se volvió a vestir su haori tranquilamente y después volvió a mirar a Rin −. ¿Todavía sigues aquí? Largo.

No le hizo falta repetirlo dos veces puesto que la joven se levantó con dificultad de tanto que temblaba y mientras intentaba taparse con lo que podía, abrió a duras penas el cerrojo y se fue de la habitación.

Pero no lo hizo corriendo y llorando tal y como había esperado Sesshomaru sino más bien al contrario. A pesar de sus temblores la joven caminó con paso tranquilo y con la espalda y la cabeza erguidas. Aquel olor a sal que tanto esperaba oler, sólo lo notó cuando la joven ya estaba lejos de sus habitaciones. Y sinceramente, no le gustó.

**.-.-.-.-.**

− ¡Rin! Niña tonta, abre la puerta o me voy y te quedas sin cena – gritó el pequeño youkai del otro lado de la puerta. − ¡Rin!

Con un pesado suspiro entrecortado por el hipo, Rin se levantó a duras penas de su futón se limpió las lágrimas y fue a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió, Jaken abrió los ojos como platos, pegó un agudo chillido y se tiró hacía atrás haciendo que la comida de la joven casi cayese al suelo.

− ¿Qué ocurre Jaken-sama? − Preguntó Rin cansada.

El pequeño youkai la miró de arriba abajo y poco después miró hacia las puertas de la habitación del Lord que estaba al fondo del pasillo.

Rin frunció el ceño.

− ¿Quieres pasar?

No le hizo falta insistir mucho puesto que en cuanto acabó de pronunciar aquellas palabras Jaken cogió rápidamente la bandeja y entró corriendo a la habitación como si ahí dentro estuviera a salvo.

− ¿Qué te ocurre?

− ¡¿Se puede saber que has hecho con Sesshomaru-sama? − preguntó Jaken completamente fuera de sus casillas mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en una mesita.

Rin con aquella pregunta quedó anonada

− ¿Qué le hace pensar que he hecho algo? − preguntó al final con cautela mientras sentía que su corazón le iba a mil.

− ¡Oh vamos Rin! Incluso yo me he dado cuenta. Para empezar sólo hace falta ver tus lágrimas y esas marcas en el cuello para saber que has estado haciendo algo con alguien. Si esas marcas − dijo en cuanto vio que Rin se llevaba la mano al cuello.

− Pero no puede saber que ha sido con Sesshomaru-sama…¿no?

− ¡Niña tonta! Recuerda que todos los que estamos aquí somos youkais. Todo tu cuerpo desprende el olor del amo y no hace falta ser muy listo para saber como lo has hecho para quedar impregnada con ella.

Rin ahogó un gemido y se dejó caer al suelo mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

− Rin. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? quiero decir… bueno ocurrido, ocurrido sé lo que ha ocurrido pero ¿alguien más te ha visto o ha estado cerca de ti? − Rin negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas − ¿Entones por qué lloras? Bueno da igual no quiero saberlo las mujeres sois demasiado complicadas. Aún estamos a tiempo de salvar tu reputación. Primero comerás algo y más tarde, cuando ya no haya nadie, iremos a los baños para que puedas sacarte el olor y mañana nadie sabrá nada excepto nosotros tres.

Rin volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se levantó lentamente para ir a una pequeña mesita y empezar a comer algo. Desde que había ocurrido aquello no había salido en todo el día de la habitación y en cierto modo estaba muerta de hambre pero… en cuanto Jaken le dijo aquello del olor el hambre le había desaparecido.

− ¿Cómo has podido cometer la estupidez de entregarte al amo?

− Yo no me he entregado a nadie. − murmuró Rin

− ¡Ah no! ¿Y cómo explicas esto?

− Fue el propio Sesshomaru quien me hizo esto − le dijo Rin exasperada. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jaken Rin se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

− Explicate. Me parece imposible que alguien como el amo le haga esto a una... humana.

− Lo ha hecho por diversión… Lo ha hecho para asustarme y obligarme a marchar. Pero sabes que Jaken-sama. No será tan fácil así que si Sesshomaru-sama te dice algo ya le dirás lo que te acabo de decir. Acompáñame. − Dijo mientras dejaba el plato de lado y se levantaba de la mesa.

− ¿A-adonde?

− A los baños.

− P-pero si los baños se encuentra en el ala Norte y a estas horas es posible que te encuentres con muchos sirvientes por los pasillo − gritó Jaken alarmado −. Todos lo sabrán

− Bueno, mi reputación ya estaba por los suelos antes de que me hiciese esto y además dentro de un año me tendré que ir que más me da.

Jaken iba a responderle pero en cuanto vio que la joven ya estaba abriendo la puerta se calló y suspiró. En eso era igualita al amo nunca le escucharía dijese lo que dijese. Finalmente el youkai se resignó a ello y fue con la joven por los pasillos de palacio hacía los baños del ala Oeste.

Tal y como había dicho Jaken aún quedaban youkais que trabajaban y cada vez que se cruzaban con alguno, el youkai lo primero que hacía era bajar la cabeza para segundos después volverla a alzar y mirar a la joven sorprendido.

− Te lo dije − le advirtió Jaken − pero claro que como tu siempre quieres hacer lo que te plasca.

− Da igual Jaken-sama no me importa. − mintió la joven.

Finalmente ambos llegaron frente a unas grandes puertas que mostraban que eran los baños gracias a unos dibujos de cascadas que había en ambos laterales de las dos puertas.

− ¿Hay alguien?− preguntó Rin.

− Me temo que están las concubinas del amo dentro. Rin... − dijo el pequeño youkai al ver la cara de preocupación de la joven−. Aún estamos a tiempo de dar media vuelta y volver más tarde.

Rin tragó saliva, negó con la cabeza y miró atentamente la puerta dudando de si entrar o no. En el fondo le encantaría poder irse de ahí y no meterse en más problemas con nadie más pero... en algún momento tenía que enfrentarse con aquellas youkais ¿no? ¿Era seguro meterse ahí? se preguntaba sin cesar la joven. Según había entendido aquella mañana, Sesshomaru había matado a la youkai que le había herido para dar ejemplo a los demás, si encima ahora llevaba su olor aquellas concubinas no le harían daño. O si, al fin y al cabo las otras dos youkais la habían amenazado de muerte.

Jaken, que no de dejaba de mirarla, notó su cara de ansiedad y finalmente le aseguró que él se quedaría a la puerta esperándola y así evitaría cualquier problema que pudiera surgir. Un poco más segura de si misma, Rin asintió y con una pequeña sonrisa insegura entró en los baños.

Tal y como había supuesto la joven el baño, o más bien el vestíbulo del baño, al igual que todas las estancias del ala Oeste, era una sala rodeada de lujos allá donde mirara. Aunque sólo fuese una salita -bastante grande por cierto- que se usaba para sacarse la ropa y guardarla Rin se fijó en los detalles como el suelo tapizado, la gran y reluciente estantería de caoba, los suaves y preciosos yukatas de fino algodón dispuestos para los invitados y también se fijó en los kimonos de caras telas guardados a lo largo de la estantería.

En cuanto los vio, la joven sintió como su corazón le daba un gran vuelco y también sintió como perdía las ganas que tenia de bañarse. Incluso su cabeza automáticamente estaba reconsiderando la idea de Jaken de volver más tarde.

_¡No!_ se dijo a sí misma, _debo ser valiente. O me hago respetar ahora o no aguanto un año aquí ni de broma_.

Rin cogió una gran bocanada de aire mientras se empezaba a desnudar y después dejó su ropa guardada en el extremo más apartado de todos aquellos lujosos kimonos y yukatas. Cogió una toalla que enredó alrededor de su cuerpo y tras mirarse una vez en un espejo que había entró en la sala de baño ignorando las marcas de cuello que tan bien se podía apreciar.

Las risas y charlas animadas que provenían de ahí pararon de golpe en cuanto ella puso un pie dentro de la sala pero a Rin no le importó. Lo único que le importaba era poder lavarse rápidamente sin ningún altercado con ninguna de ellas y volver rápidamente a su habitación. Miró al frente sin fijarse en ninguna de ellas en particular y caminó hacía una gran bañera, que parecía más bien un pequeño lago, donde su agua provenía de una fuente dorada. Se metió dentro rápidamente e intentó relajarse. Según Kohaku los youkais, al igual que lo animales, notaban el miedo de los humanas y se aprovechaban de ello, eso no le iba a ocurrir a ella. No una vez más.

Entonces cuando ya empezaba relajarse por el efecto del agua caliente dos youkais aparecieron cada una por un lado y observaron atentamente a la joven. Rin, por reflejo, se levantó corriendo y se metió más adentro y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse a aquellas dos siempre que hicieran amago de atacarla. Pero algo hizo que Rin bajara la guardia, aquellas dos youkais no la miraban con burla o desdén ni tampoco parecían querer hacerle daño si no más bien la miraban con simple y pura curiosidad.

− Tranquila − le dijo una youkai de pelo corto y ojos verdes mientras sonreía −. Sólo queriamos ver quien era la nueva amiguita de Sesshomaru-sama.

− Si, no se ve todos los días a nuestro Daiyoukai con una humana. − respondió la otra que a su vez tenía el pelo trenzado a un lado del hombro −. ¡Wao realmente debes de gustarle mucho al amo! A ninguna de nosotras nos dejó marcas. − Aquel comentario atrajo la atención de todas las que estaban ahí y poco a poco se fueron acercando a Rin.

− Si le ha dejado esas marcas tan horribles es porqué seguramente no le importa... Que es simplemente un objeto para desahogarse

− Espero que al menos ese objeto sea realmente hermoso porqué si no no toleraré su presencia junto al amo. − gritó otra mientras se iba acercando.

Todas rieron a coro mientras que Rin sentía como se le enrojecían las mejillas por la vergüenza. No tendría que haber venido aquí, o al menos, tendría que haber escuchado a Jaken-sama y haber venido más tarde. Había creido que como estaba con Sesshomaru-sama ninguna se atrevería a tocarla por miedo pero... aquella humillación era mil veces peor que el maltrato físico. Tenía que irse. _Debía_ irse de ahí en cuanto antes.

Con la cabeza bien alta mostrando así que sus "insultos" no le habían importado fue acercándose tranquilamente al borde de la bañera mientras se tapaba con la toalla. Una vez fuera de la bañera Rin olló unas risillas.

− ¡Pero si no tiene nada del otro mundo! − gritó la misma youkai indignada cuando ya estuvo cerca y pudo ver mejor a Rin a pesar de que tenía la toalla ocultandola − ¿Por qué se divierte el amo con ese palo plano si nosotras somos mejores?

_¿Palo plano?_ se repitió la humana indignada y furiosa a la vez mientras se giraba hacía aquella youkai.

− ¡Si este palo plano consigue más atenciones de Sesshomaru-sama será porqué sus amadas concubinas no le dan lo que quiere a pesar de estar dotadas con un cuerpo desproporcionado! − Espetó Rin con rabia. Se había pasado... Nunca le había alzado así la voz a nadie y aún menos a un youkai...

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin ni siquiera pestañear y tensaron sus cuerpos a punto de atacar si surgía la ocasión. El ambiente animado quedó echo añicos y fue remplazado por un ambiente mucho más tenso, silencioso e imprevisible. En la sala tan sólo se podía oír el rumor del agua. Todas las youkais callaron de golpe y ahora observaban atentamente la escena tan tensas comos las otras dos. Y así, todo quedó inmovil y solencioso durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente una youkai se acercó a las oponentes.

− Vamos Momo deja que nuestro pobre y asustadizo ratoncillo se valla. Ya ha recibido suficiente por parte de los criados y nosotras no haremos lo mismo rebajándonos a su nivel.

Rin giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la youkai que había dicho aquellas duras palabras.

− Vamos, tienes vía libre para poder esconderte detrás de Jaken. − dijo con una sonrisa perversa aquella bella youkai. Etsuko...

* * *

Bueno aquí teneis un capitulo! =D

¡Esta vez no os he echo esperar eeeeh! ¡Eso se merece muchos reviews! XD

En fin espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y en especial el lemon ya que no suelo escribir esta clase de cosas y no sé si me ha quedado muy creíble xD Intenté ponerme en la piel de un youkai que "desprecia" lo humanos pero al final no he podido así que se queda así y da que chuta. Digamos a nuestro Sesshomaru se revoluciona por entero cuando tiene una mujer entre sus brazos y no sabe como se comporta (que fácil ¬¬) XD

Y finalmente... **¡Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! =D**


	9. Imágenes de Rin

¡Holas a todas!

Si en efecto... Después días, meses, años, décadas, siglos etc... ¡aquí vuelvo yo con un capitulo nuevo!

Espero que no esteis muy muy muy enfadadas conmigo por el retraso y si es así espero que podáis perdonarme u_U

Buff... Ni os imagináis la temporadita más chula que tengo :) al estar al ultimo curso de instituto tengo la tira de exámenes, tengo que mirar las futuras universidades, buscar piso, las becas y blablablabla ... ¡**Esa** es la principal razón por la que no he escrito!_ Bueno esa y porque también se me había olvidado ... xD_

En fin... **¡esto es un asco!**_ (lo siento tenía que decirlo) _Con todo esto quería deciros que... Siento el retraso y espero que os guste el capitulo!

**¡Gracias por leer! ~**

* * *

Sentado de espaldas contra la pared Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y se frotó distraídamente la herida que tenía en el cuello. No era nada del otro mundo, es más ya casi había desaparecido, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿En serio esa mocosa humana se había atrevido hacer lo que no se atrevían otras? Sin duda esa niña nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo se dijo así mismo mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared.

Pero no era sorpresa lo que controlaba al Daiyoukai en aquel momento, si no más bien la frustración. No sólo había perdido el control sobre si mismo con una humana y con ello había provocado una oleada de rumores acerca de la semejanza entre el padre y el hijo en gustos si no que además había fallado en su propósito. Rin no se marcharía.

Maldita fuese aquella muchacha cabezota.

Pero la culpa no la tenía ella. La culpa era suya y solamente suya. Tendría que haberla echado de sus tierras y haberla mandado a casa desde un principio, así al menos en aquellos momentos no estaría interpretando el papel de idiota con aquella perfección.

El sonido de unos pasos y la fuerte olor a perfume que le llegaba le sacaron de sus pensamientos y a la vez le indicaron que se acercaba. No la había hecho llamar aquella noche es más, había ignorado todas sus provocaciones e insinuaciones en la hora de la cena. No quería tener a nadie cerca en aquel momento pero aún así se levantó del suelo y fue a esperarla en el futón.

Etsuko entró a la habitación poco después vestida únicamente con una fina bata de seda que recientemente le había traído de un viaje. Observó fijamente como aquella seda se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo y enseguida pensó en que Etsuko sabía muy bien como tentarle hasta incluso cuando estaba desganado.

− Buenas noches amo. − le dijo la youkai con una profunda reverencia dándole así una vista perfecta de sus pechos.

− No te he hecho llamar − le señaló a la youkai, pero en aquel momento no había disgusto en su tono de voz o en su mirada.

− Lo sé pero quería hablarle de algo que me tiene preocupada y me temo que no puedo esperar hasta mañana. Es acerca de la humana. − le dijo sin dejar que Sesshomaru respondiera. Ambos sabían que aquello era una excusa, pero ya que estaba ahí aprovecharía para aclarar las cosas −. Están todas dividas señor. Unas la ven como una sirvienta, otras como un juguete. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Me temo que están muertas de celos pues ha ido por todo el castillo mostrando… vuestras marcas. Les he prohibido que se acercaran a ella pero creo que no me harán caso durante mucho tiempo. Les he explicado lo que ha pasado con aquella sirvienta pero por seguridad tendrá que hablar usted con ellas amo. Si la atacan yo no me haré responsable.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Estaba harto de tantos celos... pronto tendría que empezar a pensar en echar algunas. Pronto... pero no en aquel momento.

El daiyoukai miró a la a la concubina que tenía delante suyo. Se fijó en las sombras que se dibujaban bajo sus pechos, sus pezones erguidos, en como se ajustaba la tela en su cintura y fue bajando.

No hicieron falta más palabras, la delicada bata de seda se deslizó cuerpo abajo de la youkai y sin pudor alguno y con pasos lentos fue junto a él hasta sentarse encima suyo y besarle con apetito.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Rin despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a asomarse por la ventana. Se desperezó tranquilamente y se quedó tumbada mirando el techo. No le apetecía salir y vérselas con Sesshomaru. Desde que ocurrió aquello él la ignoraba por completo como si fuese parte del decorado. Y a pesar de que pasaba casi todo el día junto a él, trayéndole el té o el correo, ordenando sus estanterías o limpiando sus habitaciones era como si ella fuese un espíritu que tan sólo estaba de paso. Todo lo que el Daiyoukai queria se lo ordenaba primero a Jaken y entonces era el pequeño youkai quien le daba ordenes a ella. Como si fuese tan miserable que no mereciera ni una sola palabra del youkai.

Le dolía. El echo que Sesshomaru la ignorara y la despreciara a la vez le hacía mucho daño. Le dolía aún más que todas las burlas que le hacían aquellas putas y le dolía también más que las propias heridas.

¿Donde estaba el youkai que la había acogido junto a él? ¿El qué le había protegido tantas veces y hasta incluso había ido a los propios infiernos para salvar según Kohaku le había contado?

¿Qué había echo para merecer semejante trato? Tendría que ser ella la que estuviese enfadada y él quien tuviese que restregarse por su perdón. Al fin y al cabo fue el quien se abalanzó sobre ella e intentó hacer... eso.

¿Era porque no se había entregado a él como era debido? Pensó de repente.

Entonces como si una luz le hubiese mostrado el camino, Rin se levantó y se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos, como si tuviese una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. ¿Era aquella la solución de sus problemas? pensó mientras se aferraba a la mantas.

Tragó saliva y se llevó la mano al corazón que le latía como si estuviese a punto de salir huyendo de su pecho.

Si… ¿si se acostara con él, si le entregaba su cuerpo volvería a ser el de antes? La mera idea hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Si le daba su virginidad quizás conseguiría que la tratara bien los pocos meses que quedaban pero ¿que ocurriría después?

Sería una perdida y una desvergonzada. Tarde o temprano todo el mundo lo sabría y por lo tanto no encontraría marido, sería tratada como una vulgar ramera y les traería problemas a los demás. ¿Merecía aquello la pena?

_Si lo haces bien y lo dejas satisfecho quizás puedas quedarte más tiempo._

Sobresaltada por su propio pensamiento, roja como un tomate y con los pelos de punta Rin se escondió debajo la manta. ¿Realmente había pensado aquello?

_Dios, ¿en qué estoy pensando?_ pensó la joven alarmada de si misma.

− Muchacha, despierta y abre la puerta. Te traigo el desayuno.

En cuanto olló aquella vez Rin salió de debajo de las mantas con una gran sonrisa y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

− ¡Kazumi-san! −exclamó al ver a la youkai −. ¡Qué alegría verte!

− No digas burradas − contestó la youkai intentado no mostrar una sonrisa. Parecía mentira pero echaba de menos ver a aquella humana merodear por las cocina. Aquella mañana en cuanto vio a Jaken cargando la bandeja para la joven se ofreció a llevar-la puesto que ya había acabado sus tareas −. Date prisa y come antes de que se enfríe.

Rin se sentó en la pequeña mesita que había en el centro de la sala y empezó a comer mientras observaba a Kazumi. ¿Podría pedirle opinión a ella? se preguntaba una y otra vez.

− ¿Ocurre algo? − Le preguntó la youkai que se sentó delante suyo. La joven negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba el bol de arroz a la boca −. Te noto nerviosa y estás sonrojada, sabes que en esto no nos puedes engañar.

Rin tragó el arroz y dejó el bol en la mesa mientras miraba a su alrededor sin saber muy como empezar. Podía confiar en ella, de eso estaba totalmente segura pero… ¿era aconsejable contarle aquella idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza?

− Kazumi-san, tengo un problema. −dijo finalmente a media voz.

− De eso ya estoy enterada. Todo el mundo lo comenta jovencita.

− ¿Qué? − preguntó la joven atonita − . ¿De que me estás hablando? ¿Es posible que todo el mundo lo sepa cuando acabo de pensarlo hace pocos minutos? ¿Tenéis todos superpoderes o qué? − preguntó mientras iba levantando la voz alterada.

− Tranquilízate. Hablaba de… la relación que tienes con el amo

− ¿Relación? Pero si me ignora completamente − dijo la joven riéndose de si misma con tono patético.

− No, esa relación no... −dijo la anciana con cierta incomodidad − me refiero a eso… ya sabes… las marcas que tenías en el cuello hace unas semanas y lo que viene después… Bueno al fin y al cabo me dijeron que todo tu cuerpo desprendía su olor así que… no es algo que pudieras ocultar…

− No me tocó Kazumi-san −dijo la joven aún más incomoda que la youkai −. Si, me dejó marcas y eso… pero no llegó hasta el final.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellas. Kazumi la miraba perpleja, como si intentara decidir si hablaba en serio o bromeaba. Finalmente la youkai logró pronunciar un monosílabo y mirar a su alrededor sin saber muy bien que decir.

− Como te iba diciendo. Tengo un problema... ¿te puedo pedir consejo Kazumi-san? − Inmediatamente la anciana afirmó con la cabeza, contenta interiormente por dejar atrás aquel espinoso tema −. Bien. Las cosas entre el amo y yo no van muy bien. Como ya he dicho me ignora y… había pensado hacer algo… o-osado para llamar su atención. ¿Crees que debería hacerlo?

La anciana no respondió inmediatamente si no que se limitó a observar a la joven con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente soltó un pesado suspiro y la miró.

− No creo que sea buena idea. No sé muy bien que pretendes hacer pero viendo tu estado de nerviosismo debe de ser algo grande y no creo que le guste al amo. Pero… si yo estuviese en tu situación… Si viese el tiempo correr y que la situación no puede ser peor entonces si, lo haría. En fin, no sé si esto te ayuda mucho. De todos modos he de irme la cocina. La bandeja ya la recogerá el sapo así que no te preocupes.

Kazumi se levantó apoyándose en la mesa y fue hacía la puerta pero antes de abrirla se paró en seco y se giró de nuevo hacía Rin mirándola severamente.

− Sé que es contradictorio y que en ves de ayudarte te va a liar más pero aún así… quiero que sepas que tu aún eres joven y hermosa. No eches a perder tu suerte y tu futuro con alguien que te ignora como lo hace el amo.

Rin asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que decir. Pero no hizo falta las palabras. Kazumi se fue dejando sola a Rin junto con sus confusos sentimientos.

¿Echar a perder su futuro le había dicho la anciana? Pero… si ella nunca había pensado en el matrimonio. Siempre había pensado en ocupar el lugar de la anciana Kaede. Vivir sola y cuidar de los niños de la aldea, ayudar a Sango y Miroku con sus gemelas o de los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome. Pero casarse... Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Entonces… si lo hacía… Si conseguía hacerlo, realmente no echaría nada a perder puesto que ni había pensado en ello. No necesitaba estar casada para ser feliz. Y si alguien la llegaba a tratar de ramera, Inuyasha y los demás la protegerían sin lugar a dudas. Así pues…

_Si viese el tiempo correr y que la situación no puede ser peor entonces si, lo haría._

Su situación no podía ser peor... pensó la joven. Rin fue hacía la ventana y contempló el día que empezaba sin una sola nube en el horizonte. Inuyasha y los demás la apoyarían y la protegerían pasase lo que pasase así pues...

Lo haría, se dijo con determinación. Entregaría su cuerpo si con eso mejoraba todo.

− ¡Rin! − la joven se sobresaltó giró hacía la puerta asustada y se llevó la mano en el corazón que le latía frenéticamente hasta causarle dolor. −. ¿Estás lista? Debes presentarte delante del amo enseguida. ¡Rin!

− Enseguida salgo Jaken-sama −dijo con la voz entrecortada por el susto que le había provocado aquella voz tan estridente y también por los nervios.

Había llegado el momento.

Sus piernas a penas tenían fuerza para sostenerse a si misma y las manos le temblaban tanto que le era casi imposible vestirse. Así pues el "enseguida salgo" se transformó en media hora después. Salió de la habitación pálida como una muerta y se encontró con un Jaken que malhumorado por la tardanza pasó a ser un Jaken perplejo.

− ¿Ocurre algo niña tonta?

−N-No −dijo la joven mientras intentaba sonreír como podía− . Bueno… quizás si que no me encuentre muy bien pero da igual. Podré aguantar − dijo finalmente con una sonrisa forzada.

El pequeño youkai por un momento pensó en intentar persuadirla para que volviera a su habitación y descansara pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Intentar persuadir a Rin para que volviera a la cama era como decirle a Sesshomaru que picara de manos y cantara alguna canción tradicional. Suspiró pesadamente y empezó a andar hacia las habitaciones del amo.

Cuanto más se acercaban a las habitaciones del amo, el youkai notaba que la tensión de Rin aumentaba. Podía sentir su miedo y nerviosismo como si fuese su propio estado de ánimo. Giró un poco la cabeza hacía atrás y vio por encima del hombro como Rin estaba bastante más atrás suyo, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza baja.

_Pobrecilla, pensó el pequeño youkai con lastima, __si sigue así no sobrevivirá mucha tiempo._

Le hubiese gustado girarse y decirle a la joven que se fuera a su habitación y que descansara pero ya estaban delante de las puertas del amo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Rin entró en las habitaciones y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del daiyoukai fijada en ella. Tragó saliva como pudo y le miró fijamente a su vez. Kazumi le había dicho que los youkais lo sentían todo y era imposible engañarlos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentarlo y si le llegaba a decir algo, cosa que dudaba, le contestaría con la verdad.

_Tengo que hacerlo, se decía una y otra vez._

Estaba convencida de que si le entregaba su cuerpo tal y como el youkai quería las cosas volverían a la normalidad. No se quedaría a vivir en el castillo para el resto de su vida pero quizás su relación volveria a ser como la de antaño. Incluso si se lo pedía quizás la vendría a visitar de vez en cuando.

Todo aquello lo había estado pensando de camino a las habitaciones. Incluso se había convencido a si misma que no se casaría y que aguantaría cualquier rumor. Pero ahora que lo tenía delante no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

− Jaken ves a hacer lo que tengas que hacer − dijo el daiyoukai con voz monotoma sin sacarle la mirada de encima.

De reojo Rin vio como Jaken hacía una reverencia y a continuación salía silenciosamente de la habitación dejándoles solos a ella y Sesshomaru.

− ¿Qué ocurre? − ordenó, en ves de preguntar, el youkai.

− Nada Sesshomaru-sama − _¡Cobarde!_ se dijo a si misma.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más, volvió a bajar la cabeza a sus pergaminos y la sala quedó en un profundo silencio.

No le hizo ninguna falta a la joven para saber que tenía que hacer. Cuando el youkai no le daba nada en concreto que hacer la joven se dedicaba a limpiar la habitación y a ordenar las cosas a su sitio. Así pues, se remangó las mangas del kimono hacía atrás y fue hacía el futón para empezar con sus tareas. Pero justo cuando ya estaba al lado, el corazón le dio un gran vuelco en el pecho.

Entre las sabanas blancas se encontró con una tela de seda turquesa dejada de cualquier manera. La cogió con cuidado y en cuanto la desplegó se dio cuenta de que era un batín femenino bastante corto y atrevido.

Roja como un tomate, la joven cogió aire y se giró a Sesshomaru quien la ignoraba por completo.

− Sesshomaru-sama −le llamó a media voz. Sesshomaru curiosamente, a diferencia de normalmente, levantó la cabeza enseguida y la miró atentamente −. ¿Qué hago con esto? ¿Lo dejo por aquí o se lo devuelvo a su… propietaria?

Sesshomaru contempló fijamente aquella prenda e intentó recordar a quien le pertenecía. Tras unos segundos de reflexión finalmente recordó a la morena youkai de la pasada noche que respondía con el nombre de Momo y, también recordó al acto que tenía un carácter bastante obsesivo y temperamental.

− Guárdalo por ahí −fue su única respuesta.

Rin acarició la tela con cuidado y delicadeza mientras la miraba fijamente e, inevitablemente, recordó a aquella hermosa youkai… Etsuko. Seguramente le pertenecería a ella a fin y al cabo según Jaken era la favorita de Sesshomaru y aquella tela era demasiado exquisita y elegante para regalársela a cualquiera... Además por si no fuera poco en los bajos del batín habían flores bordadas con hilos de oro.

Hubo una época en la que ella también recibía regalos caros y exquisitos pero nunca fue nada por el estilo al fin y al cabo ella tan sólo era una niña.

Dobló la pieza con sumo cuidado con tal de no arrugarla mucho o incluso para no estropearla y la dejó al lado del futón para seguir con sus tareas. Pero mientras la joven iba arreglando las mantas y los cojines fue observando aquella tela de reojo.

Entonces una escena empezó a desarrollarse en su mente. Etsuko entraba en la habitación con pasos decididos, elegantes y seductores a la vez. Tan sólo iba vestida con aquella bata, tapándole justo lo necesario y su larga melena caía en cascada a lo largo de su espalda. Se la imaginaba yendo hacía Sesshomaru con una sonrisa seductora, moviendo la caderas en un vaivén hipnotizante. Pegaba su cuerpo junto a el de Sesshomaru y, mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello, acercaba su cara a la suya para besarle. Y entonces pasó a pasó, sin separarse el uno del otro, iban hacía el futón donde Sesshomaru la empujaba y...

Rin ahogó un suspiro mordiéndose el labio y se puso de rodillas al suelo haciendo ver que ponía los cojines para disimular su trastorno. El corazón le latía salvaje y dolorosamente y el cuerpo le ardía. ¿Cómo había podido acabar así?

_¿Dios en que estaba pensando?_ se preguntó la joven mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, _¿qué me está pasando?_

La joven miró un poco por encima del hombro y vio a Sesshomaru enfrascado con sus pergaminos. Gracias a dios no se habría dado cuenta. ¿Oh... quizás si? Una vez Inuyasha le dijo que podía saber todos los estados de animo gracias a la olor... Si Inuyasha siendo un Hanyou podía hacerlo sin dificultad entonces Sesshomaru siendo un youkai...

Rin se levantó y fue hacía los armarios. No es que tuviera gran cosa que hacer pero así al menos estaría lejos suyo.

Estaba haciendo el ridículo, lo estaba haciendo como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

_No seas burra díselo_, le volvió a dictar aquella voz interior. _Díselo de una vez._

¿Decírselo? ¿Eso arreglaría la situación? ¿Volvería a ser todo como antes?

−S-Sesshomaru-sama... −le llamó Rin con voz ahogada mientras le daba la espalda. _Díselo,_ le repetía aquella voz −. Si... s-si me entregara a usted… − _díselo, díselo_. − ¿Me... me trataría como a-antes y vendría a visitarme de vez en cuando a la a-aldea?

Ya está, lo había soltado. Había dicho lo que tanto le carcomía por dentro y sin embargo… nunca se había arrepentido tan tanto ni tampoco tan rápido.

Dios. Oh Dios, oh Dios, ¿Qué hecho?, se preguntó histericamente, _oh Dios oh Dios, oh Dios._

¿Cómo había osado hacer semejante pregunta? ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella?

Si, cierto que lo había pensado y que había tomado la decisión sin embargo... podría haber sido más sutil. Podría haberse insinuado, o hasta incluso tentado al youkai a poseerla. Así en frío y de golpe pensaría que era idiota. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y a pesar de que le dolía el corazón de tan rápido que le latía y que le retumbaban los latidos en los oídos intentó pensar en una buena excusa. Podría decirle que era una broma o...¡no mejor! podría decirle que tan sólo seria una suposición, no volverían a mencionar el tema y se acabaría olvidando todo...

− Si te entregaras a mi... − oyó decir a sus espaldas.

Entonces las manos del youkai salieron de la nada y rodearon la cintura de la joven. La apretó fuerte contra él y con pasos cortos la fue guiando hasta el centro del futón. Rin de tan sorprendida que estaba por aquello apenas pudo reaccionar y se dejó llevar. En el futón las manos de Sesshomaru dejaron la cintura, una la siguió apretando contra él mientras que la otra se iba deslizando poco a poco dentro del kimono de la joven. Rin cogió aire con dificultad y cerró los ojos. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

− Si te entregaras a mi −le murmuró el youkai con voz calida en su oreja − después ya hablaríamos de como te trataré.

* * *

Y... ¡FIN DEL CAPITULO!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Sinceramente yo opino que si no os a gustado teneis todo el derecho del mundo mundial en quejaros por review. Creedme yo también lo haría...

Opino que este capitulo me ha salido algo confuso y muy envalado pero no ha sido culpa mía lo juro! xD

Lo que pasa es que hace tiempo que no escribo y las palabras no me salían para describir lo que quería... Con respecto al ritmo de la historia he querido precipitarlo un poco para empezar a poner un final a la historia pues esto no durará eternamente... Otro motivo más por el que no me gusta mucho es porque le había hecho unas mejorias pero resulta que se borró todo lo que había echo y estaba tan enfadada que me ha salido así...

Así que... Lo siento mucho. Intentaré que el proximo capitulo sea mejor

Nos vemos ~ **¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Llantos

**¡Hola a tod s aquellos qué aún recuerden este pobre fanfic abandonado...!**

Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?  
Antes que nada lo típico Lo siento muchísimo por haber tardado un año _(quizás más)_ en actualizar esto... u_u

¡Qué conste que he leído todos vuestros reviews y emails pidiendo que continuara!, y que en su momento pensé en continuarlo, pero entre la universidad y que casi había olvidado la historia me resultaba imposible poder continuar este fanfic... Incluso ya lo consideraba abandonado de no ser por **Marcela Irene** _(ella sabrá reconocerse)_ que me ha contactado hace unos días por twitter y me ha convencido e incluso dado ganas de continuar con la historia. Así pues este capítulo y los siguientes van por ti guapa. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ^^

**¡Espero que os guste y no os defraude mi come back!**

Antes de que empecéis la lectura he de aclarar un fallo muy gordo que he hecho y que sólo he visto ayer... ¡Sesshomaru tiene los dos brazos! Síiii es un error gordísimo por mi parte y lo siento muchísimo. Pero el daño ya está hecho, el capítulo ya está publicado desde hace siglos así que en mi fic Sesshomaru tiene los dos brazos... (¡perdón!) xDDDDD

Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo del fic no me pertencen. Pertenecen a la fabulosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Ante aquellas palabras Rin se quedó totalmente anonada. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Qué realmente la trataría mejor si le entregaba su cuerpo, ¿o era una evasiva y después no habría nada? La pobre no sabía que pensar… Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad, haciéndose mil y una preguntas sin encontrar respuestas... Pero era demasiado tarde, a esas alturas ya no podía hacer nada. Estaba a la merced de Daiyoukai y lo sabía. Así pues, Rin dejó su mente en blanco y dejó de poner resistencia lo cual le permitió a Sesshomaru bajarle el yukata de los hombros hasta por debajo de sus pechos con facilidad... El aire frío en el pecho desnudo le hizo estremecerse y, para vergüenza la suya, notó como se le endurecían los pezones... Pero lo que sin duda le puso los pelos de punta fue la fría mirada fija del Daiyoukai que la examinaba sin pudor desde arriba. Se dejó tumbar en el futón, esta vez sin golpes ni caídas, y cerró los ojos esperando el próximo movimiento del youkai. Casi anhelándolo… algo que la sorprendió.

Era consciente de todo lo que iba perder si seguía adelante; las posibilidades de hacer un buen matrimonio, la confianza de sus seres queridos, el respeto de los aldeanos. Iba a perder la virginidad con youkai, iba a convertirse en una solterona de por vida… Peor aún, iba a convertirse en una deshonra, en una perdida… Pero aún así le daba igual. Aunque lo tuviese todo en su contra, lo quería hacer. Quería que Sesshomaru fuese el primero, y probablemente, el último. No se sentía avergonzada de quererlo. Asustada sí, por la novedad, pero no avergonzada por el placer anticipado que estaba experimentando. Y si eso era lo único que hacía falta para que su relación Sesshomaru mejorara lo haría con gusto.

Rin abrió los ojos tímidamente y se encontró de nuevo con la mirada ambarina. Sin sacarle un ojo de encima Sesshomaru se sacó su haori lentamente. Seguidamente, tras dejar el haori a un lado, con sus garras acarició suavemente el cuello de la joven, sin dañarla, y fue bajando lentamente pasando por encima de su clavícula y entre sus pechos. Acabó la caricia en un costado y, sin que ella se lo esperara, le cogió por ambas manos y se las sostuvo con fuerza por encima de su cabeza. Se tumbó encima de ella, con una rodilla entre sus piernas y la volvió fijamente dejándole claro con una simple mirada que esta vez no tenía forma de hacerle daño o de huir.

−No... No me escaparé… Sesshomaru-sama −murmuró Rin mientras sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza.

Sesshomaru se paró en seco al escucharla y se apoyó en un codo para mirarla fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Pero esta vez su mirada no carecía de sentimientos como la última vez. No… Rin pudo ver por primera vez en aquellos preciosos ojos algo más que indiferencia... Pudo ver como la rabia, la frustración y ante todo la lujuria se debatían en su interior. Rin abrió sus ojos asombrada. ¿Sentía algo por ella? No... No era posible... ¿Oh sí? Antes de que pudiese ver más allá Sesshomaru soltó sus manos bruscamente y se levantó del futón para ir hacía la ventana con el pecho desnudo.

− ¿Por qué haces esto? −le oyó preguntar con voz dura. Casi con resentimiento.

Rin se incorporó con dificultad en el futón dándole la espalda al Daiyoukai y se subió el yukata hasta tapar sus pechos… ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

− ¿Por qué dejó de venir a verme? −preguntó ella con voz trémula. No podía soportar más aquellas preguntas sin respuestas...

Apretó la tela del yukata entre sus puños y aguardó a que respondiera con los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando ya creía que no le respondería él habló.

− Los humanos no estáis hechos para vivir con los youkai −empezó a decir−. Sois tan insignificantes que tarde o temprano acabáis muriendo. ¿Realmente creías que podrías pasarte la vida siguiéndome y viviendo aventuras hasta el final? ¡Ja! No son más que sueños de una niña inmadura. Acabaras envejeciendo, querrás una vida y una muerte tranquila −Rin tragó saliva y aguantó las ganas que tenía de llorar−. Eres una hembra humana y como tal es tu deber estar con los de tu especie, casarte, dar a luz a tus cachorros humanos y morir mientras cuidas a los cachorros de tus cachorros. Ese es tu destino.

−Pero... Podría seguir visitándome... −susurró mientras sentía las primeras lágrimas caer sin control.

−No digas estupideces.

− ¿Y si no quiero casarme? ¿Y si no quiero formar una familia? ¿Ha tenido en cuenta en algún momento lo que yo quería?

Sesshomaru no respondió algo que la enfureció.

−Cuando era pequeña juré que siempre estaría con usted...

Siguió sin obtener respuesta. Sesshomaru seguía observando los jardines dándole la espalda como si nada de todo aquello estuviese ocurriendo. ¿La estaba ignorando?

−Era tan feliz cuando viajaba con usted y Jaken-sama...−continuó sin dejarse intimidar por aquel frío silencio −. Aunque en alguna que otra ocasión he estado cerca de la muerte me daba igual, me seguía gustando estar con usted. Y aunque había veces en las que me quedaba sola con Ah-Uhn durante varios días seguía siendo feliz porqué sabía que usted no tardaría en llegar... ¿No lo entiende Sesshomaru-sama? Si acepté vivir en la aldea fue porque usted venía a verme. Si hubiese sabido que acabaría ocurriendo esto me habría negado en retundo...

−Es suficiente −la interrumpió el Daiyoukai con una orden seca.

− ¡No! ¡No es suficiente! Es usted un egoísta −acabó gritando al borde de las lágrimas y la histeria mientras se levantaba e iba hacía él−. ¡Quiero estar con usted maldita sea! No en una aldea para crear una familia. No quiero volver ahí. He intentado hacerme a la idea de que al finales de este año no volveré a verle pero es imposible. No quiero vivir lejos de usted.

Rin, en un acto temerario y lleno de desesperación le cogió de la muñeca y obligó al Daiyoukai a mirarla.

−Por…Por favor Sesshomaru-sama... Por favor... −Rin se dejó caer de rodillas abatida mientras seguía cogiendo la muñeca del youkai. En aquel estado ya le daba igual todo. Le daba igual si la veía débil, cobarde, indigna o todo junto. Lo único que quería era volver en aquella época en la que su única preocupación era no enfadar a Jaken-sama...

Con el ceño fruncido, Sesshomaru se agachó frente a la joven. Levantó la mano y con un movimiento suave del pulgar limpió un par de lágrimas que se deslizaban mejilla abajo de la joven. El silencio cayó pesadamente en la habitación... De vez en cuando era interrumpido por los sollozos de Rin, que no podía dejar de llorar mientras se sujetaba el yukata con una mano y con la otra no soltaba la muñeca de Sesshomaru.  
El daiyoukai por su parte no hacía nada. Tan sólo miraba a Rin fijamente con la mente llena de preguntas. Rin no lo sabía pero por primera vez en su larga vida de demonio no sabía que hacer con aquella humana que no dejaba de llorar y decir una estupidez tras otra...

Cuando por fin la joven logró recuperar un poco la calma, Sesshomaru se deshizo de su agarre suavemente. Como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, el Daiyoukai se incorporó y fue hacía el futón donde empezó a vestirse el haori que había dejado en el suelo minutos antes. Rin cogió el mismo ejemplo. Las manos le temblaban muchísimo y a penas tenía fuerzas para vestirse pero aún así hizo un esfuerzo y con dificultad logró volverse a poner la parte de arriba del yukata. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del yukata y trató de calmar su respiración...

¿Cómo había podido perder la cabeza así? Ahora sí que no le quedaría otro remedio que volver a casa... No sólo había estado dispuesta a dar su cuerpo a cambio de nada sino que además acababa de gritarle a un Daiyoukai... Sesshomaru no querría saber nada de ella. Seguramente ahora estaría pensando en hacerla regresar a casa en cuanto antes. Tendría que conservar un poco de su amor propio y proponer ella misma su despedida... Era lo mejor que podía hacer...

−Rin − Oyó que la llamaba Sesshomaru. Ahí estaba, iba echarla del castillo. Iba a obligarla a volver a casa.

La joven volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su yukata y cogió aire antes de responder.

−¿Sí, Sesshomaru-sama?

−Haz lo que quieras.

El corazón de Rin dio un gran vuelvo antes de empezar a latir como si estuviese a punto de salirse de su pecho.

−Sig-Significa que… ¿qué me puedo quedar c-con usted? − Tartamudeó la joven con una mano en el pecho.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada.

− ¿Me puedo q-quedar con usted?− ¿Para siempre? le hubiese gustado añadir.

−Tienes que tener claro que si me traes el más mínimo problema volverás a la aldea con el hanyou.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de asombro antes de ponerse a gritar mientras seguía llorando. Esta vez de alegría. Rin lloraba, reía, gritaba, intentaba dar las gracias pero tartamudeaba, volvía a reír... Era una explosión de sentimientos que sorprendió al propio Sesshomaru.

−Seguirás ocupándote de las tareas que tenías −continuó el youkai omitiendo el comportamiento de la humana−. Aprenderás con Hiyori a comportarte dentro de un castillo. Y… −dijo mientras volvía a su mítica frialdad−. Nunca vuelvas a dejarte hacer de esta manera.

Rin paró en seco y sintió como se sonrojaba como un tomate al instante, pero aún así eso no le sacó la alegría que le rebosaba el corazón. Lo único que pudo hacer fue un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

−Vete. No quiero verte más por hoy − Y dicho aquello Sesshomaru fue a sentarse delante de su escritorio.

La joven hizo una breve reverencia, aunque el Daiyoukai no la estuviese mirando, y salió de la habitación con la cara bañada en lágrimas y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin duda alguna aquel era el momento más de toda su vida.

_Al fin volvería a casa_.

Tenía tantas cosas por hacer… Para empezar tendría que ir a su habitación a cambiarse. Seguidamente tenía que enviar una carta a sus amigos para contarles la buena noticia, omitiendo algunos detalles desde luego, y después tendría que ir a hablar con Jaken-sama y Hiyori-san para contarles lo sucedido. Seguramente se alegrarían mucho.

Rin corrió hasta sus habitaciones más ligera que nunca. No se dio cuenta de que _la Favorita_ la vio salir de las habitaciones del amo y ahora la fulminaba con una mirada negra y llena de odio...

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?

Un poquito corto y algo rápido, ¿verdad?

Lo siento mucho por este capítulo tan raro. Mi idea original era que pasara algo ya entre Rin y Sesshomaru para acabar el fic en el menor numero posible de capítulos (no más de 12) pero mientras iba escribiendo me ha salido esto sólo así que ya veré como continuar...

Lo siento mucho una vez más. Intentaré que el próximo capitulo sea mejor y que sea más rápido de actualizar xDDDD

Nos vemos ~ **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
